Janto Familia Aeternum Family Forever
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: After all thats happened Jack wants to make the most of the time hes got left with Ianto. He decides he wants to have a baby, and with the help of a piece of Ratliffian technology Ianto concieves a child! JANTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Janto- Familia aeternum (Family Forever)**

Ianto and Jack sat in the front of the SUV with Gwen and Rhys in the back. They were coming back from the Tosh and Owen's funeral which went as smoothly as possible. There were no rift alerts or aliens jumping in coffins, just the four of them standing over the ground that would hold their friends bodies for the rest of eternity. Jack had given up on the whole Torchwood-operatives-bodies-must-reside-in-the-hubs-morgue rule after some very persuasive talk from both Ianto and Gwen, but everyone knew that it was Ianto who Jack listened to. Sure Jack liked Gwen, she was a great field officer and her heart was always in the right place, but her mouth wasn't. Jack hated being under-mind by her and he knew she carried the metaphorical torch for him, for sometime, and he was with Ianto now. Ianto had made a deal with Jack if he was 'serious' telling him to leave 'the past in the past'; meaning Gwen and Jack's 'conversation' in the cells about the marriage after Jack's mysterious return, the looks that Jack gave Gwen on her wedding whilst they were dancing, which Ianto was broken hearted over, and refused to tell Jack that fact. They had argued over many things whilst being together, but it always reverted back to how much they really loved each other and refused to show it.

The car was silent, apart from the occasional sniffle. Jack and Ianto huddled together quite awkwardly in the front of the car, mirroring the actions of Gwen and Rhys in the back. Not one of them dared to break the silence, they couldn't, they were still mourning over their friends. Rhys didn't know them well but he'd helped them out when Captain John decided to test out his new explosive devices in the warehouse that coincidently had Weevil sighting.

"Well that went well" Gwen mumbled; a chorus of "Yeah" came soon after. "Seems like the aliens didn't want to come out and play today…not that that's a bad thing of course" Jack joined in, "It's about time something worked in our favour" Ianto added gaining a small smile from Jack. "If not for us, for Tosh and Owen, they deserve some peace" Jack added joining hands with Ianto and rubbing his thumb over the back of his lovers hand for comfort. "I think we should go get some coffee, there's a Starbucks near here, and to be honest I don't feel like making any" Ianto deadpanned, Jack mock gasped in shock and replied "I thought I'd never see the day that Ianto Jones would go to such a forbidden place, the dreaded coffee shop instead of making his own! I'm shocked!" Jack joked around, getting a playful slap on the arm from Ianto in return, "Drive" Ianto said pointing at the road ahead. "What's that you said about coffee shops being the work of the devil?" Jack asked Ianto as he started up the engine, "Not Starbucks, Starbucks is the only half decent coffee shop around. Costa is ok, but they always get your order wrong, and the coffee tastes bland, Nero are snobby and close wayyyy too early, not to mention their coffee is brewed for too long…and Pret, don't get me started about Pret, their coffee may be cheap, but they burn the beans, it's a crime against coffee ill tell you!" Ianto explained watching the puzzled faces appear on everyone's faces.

"Starbucks it is then!" Rhys chimed, "Only the best for my Ianto" Jack added making Ianto turn a light shade of pink. They drove up a long road, talking about speeding bumps being pointless and ineffective, and how the only thing they are good for is ruining the suspension on your car. Ianto was directing Jack seeing as the Starbucks was close by and there would be no point in typing the location into the SatNav they had installed. "Turn left here" Ianto directed, "Yes Ma'am" Jack acknowledged with a mock salute. Ianto scowled back, "I' think you'll find I'm all man", Jack raised a suggestive eyebrow and then retorted, "Except that time you got transformed into a woman by that alien-tech", Ianto blushed, he didn't think even Rhys new about that. "You wait till I get you home Harkness" Ianto threatened, "the suspense is killing me" Jack growled back, Gwen and Rhys tried not to snort with laughter, but failed.

"So, joking aside, what are we ordering?" Gwen asked quizzically, she didn't know the names for half of the stuff on the menu, or how to pronounce them. "Don't worry about it, I'm ordering for everyone" Ianto smiled, "and before anyone says, 'how will you know ill like it', I think you'll find I'm very observant"., Ianto winked at Jack after saying the last part, Jack's million-pound-smile beamed back at him, "I can vouch for that!" Jack said backing him up, "There was this one time when we were buying…well you don't need to know what we were buying…but Ianto knew my size instantly, he's dad was a master tailor ill have you know!" Jack explained making Ianto's heart jump when he thought he was going to expose the details of their private lives to their friend and work college. "Breathe Ianto, you really think I would?" Jack asked, seeing the panic in his man's eyes, "I wouldn't put it past you, and just so you know, there is a punishment in place for that" Ianto added, trying to threaten Jack and not succeeding, "I cant wait to be on the receiving end of that" Jack smirked, "Too much information guys!" Gwen screeched from the back. "Sorry".

They drove up to the Starbucks drive through section and Ianto leaned over Jack to place the order near the machine. "If you wanted that, you could have asked?" Jack joked, stroking his hand up and down Ianto's arm, and the other around his lover's waist. "Shut it Harkness" Ianto told him bluntly, getting more and more embarrassed as the day went on. 'Welcome to Starbucks, my name is Casey, may I take your order?' the machine projected, "Hey, erm, could I have one Grande Soy Vanilla Latte with 3 pumps instead of 2, A Grande Caramel Frappachino with whipped cream, A Venti Mocha with cream, and A Grande Frosted Mint Hot Chocolte please?" Ianto ordered, very sure of himself. 'Certainly sir, if you would just drive down to the collection point, your order will be ready in 2 minutes' the machine projected again, "Thanks" Ianto called back, 'Have a nice day' the woman spoke through the speaker, 'You too'.

Jack drove down a little and they sat waiting for their drinks to be made. "What was all that?" Jack asked Ianto perplexed, "All I heard was caramel and cream" Rhys added, "You would!" Gwen told him trying to keep her laugh at bay. "It was our order, you'll thank me when you get it" Ianto smiled back, "No not that, you, flirting with Cassey or whatever her name was?" Jack asked, clearly jealous. "Oh, come on Jack, I was not flirting! I was just engaging in a civilised conversation, and for the record, her name was Casey not Cassey" Ianto explained, not seeing how his actions could be deemed as flirting. "That's just proved my point" Jack told him, "Oh come on Jack, if that was flirting then Gwen was flirting with that pizza woman this morning" Ianto argued, "Oi! Don't bring me into your little lovers tiff" Gwen spoke up, "Although I agree with Ianto, no way was that flirting, he couldn't even see the woman!". "Still think he was flirting" Jack told them in a childish manner, "Jack, don't be like that, id never so much as look at another person in that way, you know that, I have you and that's all I need" Ianto tried to diffuse the situation, "Really?" Jack said facing Ianto, "Yes, now stop being a moron and take the coffee".

Jack hadn't noticed the woman holding two drinks at arms -length in the direction of their car. Ianto giggled and Jack took the drinks. "That's the Mint Hot Chocolate and the Mocha with cream" the woman said, passing the drinks as she spoke, "Thank you sweetheart" Jack replied, "Now who's flirting? Eh Jack?" Ianto directed at him, "What can I say? I'm irresistible!" Jack teased, "More like insatiable!" Ianto corrected. "Hey!" Jack called back clearly disagreeing, "So whose drinks who's?". "The Mocha is Gwen's and the Hot Chocolate is Rhys'" Ianto directed. "Thanks mate!" Rhys expressed, "Mmm that's gorgeous!" Gwen exclaimed after taking a sip and burning her mouth, but she knew it was worth it. "Told you so" Ianto smiled, letting his eyes wonder until they met with Jacks. "What did I do to deserve you?" Jack asked, leaning in to plan a chaste kiss on Ianto mouth, "You don't believe me" Ianto said, kissing Jack back. "Cheeky bastard!" Jack said, gripping Ianto tighter until they heard someone clear their throat. It was the barista handing out the drinks, not knowing where to look.

Ianto sat back down in his seat, clearly embarrassed. Jack grabbed the two remaining drinks, a 'Soy Vanilla Latte' and a 'Caramel Frappachino' as the woman had said, handing them both to Ianto and paying the woman; he gave her a big tip and winked before driving into the car park across the road. "Did you see that woman's face? She didn't know where to look, poor girl" Gwen asked, "I thought Ianto's facial expression was funnier, and look, he's gone red" Jack added, hearing a chorus of 'ahws' from both Gwen and Rhys. "So you don't want yours then? That's fine by me, Rhys do you-" Ianto began before being interrupted by Jack, "No, no, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry…can I have my drink now?" Jack asked, he had been coffee deprived for hours. Sure it wouldn't be as good as Ianto's Prize-Winning coffee, but it would do. Ianto handed the Frap over to Jack and listened to his appreciative glances. Ianto smiled.

When half of Jack's drink had gone, and not much of Ianto; he was apparently savouring the taste. Jack started to let his thoughts wonder to the future, "You know, with what's happened to today, will all the death and destruction that follows us around, its made me think of how brittle life really is" Jack went on, no one really listening but Ianto snorted. "What _are _you going on about?" Ianto asked, knowing Jack's thoughts were random at the best of times. "Like us for instance…" Jack went on, "Us?" Ianto questioned, not sure where this conversation was leading, he took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, you and me, I know that I'll outlive you, so I want to make the most of now, like starting a family for instance". Ianto spat his coffee out, all over the window of the car in front of him, he proceeded to cough and sputter until he managed to choke out "Start a family? Us?".

Gwen and Rhys stayed silent in the back, exchanging confused glances. "Haven't you thought about it?" Jack asked, watching Ianto clear up the coffee off of the dashboard, "Sure, ive thought about it, but with Torchwood that wouldn't really work" Ianto told him, rubbing frantically at the window screen with the cloth. "We could work around it, there must be a way" Jack said taking Ianto's hand away from the window and placing it in his own so that he could look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, are you really asking me if I want to start a family with you? Like now?" Ianto asked, clearly out of his depth, "Well I've been thinking about it lately, and life's short, you know?" Jack explained, "Look Jack, I'm not saying that I don't want to, cos trust me, I love kids, but I don't know how we can fit it in, were on call twenty four seven, were never in the same place long enough, and our job is dangerous, we can't go around carrying a baby in an all-out gun fight" Ianto argued, "We could get a sitter, or a nanny?" Jack suggested, "Yeah but we wouldn't see them nearly as much as we should, I don't like the idea of them being carried from pillar to post" Ianto explained. "We'll find a way around it, I promise" Jack said with a reassuring smile, leaning In closer to Ianto.

"Where would It sleep? We'd have to build a nursery in the hub and my house, they'd be so much to buy and organise, not to mention how were going to get the kid, and even then we would have to think of age and gender, and have the social on our backs all the time, its just too much hassle" Ianto said trying to get Jack to see it from his point of view. "We wouldn't have to adopt you know?" Jack suggests, "How did you work that one out? Cos I really don't like the idea of someone else carrying our child unless I can completely trust them" Ianto questioned, "One of us could have it" Jack told him matter-of-factly. Ianto laughed, "Jack, if you hadn't notice, were both men", "And don't I know it" Jack smirked, "Then how then?" Ianto asked, "There's this planet called Ratliffium and the planet is mostly made up of men, you'd love it there, but anyway, in order to re-populate, they change their anatomy from male to female for a short amount of time to have children" Jack explained confusing Ianto. Gwen and Rhys had tuned out as they couldn't make sense of the domestic that Jack and Ianto were having.

"And this applies to our situation how exactly?" Ianto asked Jack, he was getting agitated, and didn't see how anything Jack was saying to him made sense. "Well, my wrist strap can harness the power of the technology that they use, and could make it work on one of us, we could have our own child" Jack said smiling, rubbing soothing patterns along Ianto's back with his arms. "So what you're saying is you want to change me into a woman to bare your children, cos that doesn't sound weird at all?" Ianto told him, but regretting it instantly when he saw the hurt in Jack's eyes. Sure he wanted a child with Jack, he loved him so much, but he didn't know if now was the right time, and even if they did, he'd be worrying about it all the time, he wouldn't be able to think of anything else, and that's the sort of person he was. He got easily attached to things.

"All I'm saying is that if you were willing to, I could make it happen is all" Jack said looking out of the window, clearly hurt. "Jack, look at me" Ianto said, bringing Jack's gaze back to him by the gentle push of his hand on Jack's chin, "I love you, and I want to have children with you, and get married, get a couple of pets and grow old I your arms, but I'm scared it's just a fantasy, for people like us, that doesn't work out" Ianto opened up to him. "I'd make it word for us Ianto, I promise" Jack recalled back, placing both hands on either side of Ianto's face and kissing him intently. "Ok" Ianto agreed, laying his head quiet awkwardly on Jacks shoulder, "Really? You mean it?, you'll do that for me?" Jack asked, moving to gaze back into Ianto's eyes, "Yes, I'll do it, but I don't see why it could be you" Ianto mock scowled. "Because I'm the human shield remember, 'sides, you probably would kill me for everything I did wrong, it's better if you do it, you'd be better at it than me, and you've had experience as a woman" Jack told him smiling, "Yeah, yeah, you just don't want to go through the pain of child-birth cos you're a big wuss" Ianto joked, "And that" Jack agreed.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and pulled him as close as he could go in the car. He wrapped his arm around him and whispered in his ear "You never seize to amaze me", "Likewise" Ianto said kissing Jack's cheek and looking back at where Gwen and Rhys were sat, speechless. "What the fuck? Did I just hear that right? You and Ianto are going to have a baby…well Ianto is gunna have it, by turning him into a woman? Please tell me you're joking?" Gwen asked awestruck. She was sure there was something in that coffee. "Yup! Me and Ianto are gunna try for a baby!" Jack exclaimed a little louder than he thought, "Bloody hell" was all that Rhys could say, he had no idea what they were on about. "As if one Ianto and Jack Harkness wasn't enough for the world, now were going to have a little minion, that's upsetting the worlds balance that's what that is" Gwen joked. "Speaking of which, I've just thought, our kids gunna be a looker! I mean look who he has for parents! "Jack jested, "I think all this talk is going to his head, let's say we all go home and meet up again tomorrow, its been a long day" Ianto suggested, "Hear, hear" Rhys agreed buckling back up.

Jack drove Gwen and Rhys home, and then took Ianto back to their flat. Well that's what they called it, it was more of a place to crash that was away from the hub and all the alien thoughts that came with it. They wanted someone where they could relax and at least pretend to be a normal couple for a few minutes of the day. When they got in they took their shoes off in habbit and flopped down onto the sofa in each other's grasp. "I'm grateful for what you're doing you know" Jack mumbled into Ianto's hair, "I know" Ianto replied, cuddling up closer to the man he loved. "I promise ill look after it, ill never let it out of my sight and ill spoil it to death!" Jack mused, "I know you will, your gunna be a great father" Ianto told him, bringing their intertwined hands up to him mouth and kissing them.

Jack leaned against Ianto's side, kissing him passionaley before pulling away, just long enough to see if it was what Ianto wanted. Ianto kissed back and before he knew it Jack was straddling his waist in an attempt to get closer, "Lets do some baby making practice shall we" Jack suggested getting a collective eye roll from Ianto, "I suppose so" Ianto smirked, sucking on Jack's bottom lip and feeling his hot breath against his neck. Ianto pushed Jack off of himself and got up off of the sofa, he held out a hand in Jack's direction, which didn't take long to be grasped. Ianto led them both towards their bedroom with Jack in tow. Jack snaked his arms around Ianto's waist and hugged him close, "Why don't we start now?" Jack asked. He knew he was probably rushing Ianto but he desperately wanted to make things happen.

"What like right now? Jack we've only just talked about it half an hour ago!" Ianto argued, "Yeah, but why waste time when we could be making our future" Jack replied, "Your talking In riddles, you know that?" Ianto asked, turning to face Jack. "I dunno I just thought id have a little bit more time to think it over is all" Ianto explained, Jack could see his partners vulnerability but knew that anything could happen in the space of a couple of days and he didn't want Ianto to change his mind. "What's to think over? We love each other, we want a child, I have a way I can make that happen" he told him. "Yes, but does it have to be right now? Is all I'm saying" Ianto explained, a little scared of what he was about to do, "I just want it to happen, I'm just scared if I give you time you'll change your mind or be talked out of it, I just want it to be our decision. I'm scared that one day you'll die, and ill have to watch you knowing I cant save you, and have nothing in this world to remember you by, I want you to live your dreams and I want to do it with you because I love you" Jack muttered trying not to tear up. "You're a big softie really, aren't you?" Ianto examined, "Only when it comes to you" Jack smiled, hugging Ianto tightly.

"So how is this gunna work then?" Ianto asked, gently pulling out of the hug and placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Just one zap and you'll have the female anatomy of a woman for a week" Ianto looked at Jack cautiously as he said this, "Don't look so worried, it'll be fine" Jack soothed, "But if its just for a week, how will I give birth? A caesarean?" Ianto asked trying to swallow the bile that was making its way up into his throat. He was shit scared. "No, the baby will only take around four to seven days to grow, and in that time you'll still have 'women's parts' so you can opt to have a natural birth, or as you said, a caesarean" Jack explained, trying to calm Ianto down, he could see he was getting worked up. "Right, so our baby will be alien then?" Ianto said unsure of himself, "No, no, it'll be one hundred per cent human, it's just the conception and developing of it that more advanced is all" he laughed a little at how innocent Ianto was to all of this. "Right" Ianto mentally urged himself on.

"You'll be fine Ianto, I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way, ok?" Jack reassured him for the hundredth time, "Ok" Ianto said breathing ok as he said it. "How are we gunna do this?" he asked curiously, knowing he was as ready as he was ever going to be, "Come 'ere" Jack instructed, pulling Ianto over towards the bed and laying him down on his back, "Hold my hand if you like, this won't hurt a bit, and once the weeks over all your body parts will go back to normal, so no worrying, ok?", "Ok" Ianto replied again, not daring to speak anymore. Jack reached for Ianto's hand, holding it tight and bending down to place a small kiss on Ianto lips before adjusting the settings on his Vortex Manipulator. "Ready?" Jack asked, still holding Ianto's hand that was now sweating, "As I'll ever be" Ianto smiled, closing his eyes whilst Jack clicked the button on his wrist strap.

There was no immediate sign that anything had changed, and Ianto didn't feel any different. He squinted one of his eyes open and saw Jack smiling, "Is it done?" Ianto asked cautiously, "Yup, told you that you wouldn't feel a thing didn't i?" Jack grinned, "Do you wanna…?" he asked, knowing Ianto was body conscious and didn't want to invade in his privacy if it made him feel uncomfortable. "I don't really wanna look" Ianto laughed, a little scared. "Do you want me to?" Jack asked, "No, I mean, I want to see it for myself first, if that ok?" Ianto said a little hastily, "Don't be silly, of course, take your time, ill be here waiting" Jack smiled helping Ianto off of the bed and into the bathroom for some privacy.

It took Ianto half an hour to coax himself into looking, even then he didn't get far. "You alright in there?" Jack asked through the door, "Not really…your gunna think I'm stupid" Ianto called out , "No I won't Yan, you know I won't, tell me what's wrong" Jack asked his partner, "I can't…I can't bring myself to do it, to look" Ianto corrected himself. "I'm coming in" Jack called out before opening the door, "No, don't" Ianto tried to stop him but Jack was already halfway over to him. "Come on, its me, don't be silly, now I know this is hard, but its just one look, that's all, its not gunna kill you, do it for me, come on" Jack cajoled, "Ok, but turn around" Ianto replied. Jack turned around feeling stupid, but its what Ianto wanted.

"Fucking hell I've got a fanny!" Ianto screamed out, not wanting to touch it or look at it any longer because the fact freaked him out. "Am I aloud to turn back around now?" Jack asked softly, "Yes" Ianto replied, turning to face Jack and smiling. "This is weird" Ianto told Jack after the silence was killing him, "A good weird I hope?" Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand loosely and pulling him towards the bedroom once again. "You ready?" he asked Ianto as he sat him down on the bed, "Well there's no point in me saying no, we've got this far" Ianto faked a smile. It started with a kiss that Jack pursued, Ianto accepted it and it deepened. They'd done this so many times before, but now it was different.

Jack helped Ianto into a lying position and then laid over the top of his body so they were touching, but so that Jack's weight was not on Ianto. They shifted until they were comfortable and then Jack continued to kiss Ianto. He kissed every inch of flesh that was exposed to him, pulling at clothes to see more, to _feel_ more. Ianto writhed under Jack's touch, feeling his mouth on his chest made him so aroused and hand to think of how to breathe again. It wasn't long before Ianto was pulling at Jack's clothes, crawling down his body to rid him of everything he was wearing except his boxers. Ianto kissed a line down Jack's chest, down to his stomach and lapped at his belly button causing Jack to moan, Ianto smirked and continued, dipping his fingers in the waist band of Jack's boxers to tease him as he kissed his inner thighs. Jack bucked his hips wanting more, Ianto was killing him with kindness and his unattended erection was making his boxers feel tight.

Jack's hand laced through Ianto's hair whilst the other gripped the bed sheets. His pulse was racing and his body was aching in anticipation. Finally Ianto removed the only remaining piece of Jack's clothing and kissed the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit and making Jack groan "God Ianto!.. You're so good at that!" Jack cried out as Ianto took the whole member slowly into his mouth, making sure his tongue glided along the underside and then sucking profusely. Jack was all for what Ianto was doing but he was going to cum if Ianto didn't remove his mouth.

Jack wriggled away from Ianto, he sat up and beckoned Ianto towards him. Ianto succumbed with lust filled eyes, he began to kiss Jack savagely whilst Jack placed his hand into Ianto's pants slowly, letting Ianto know what he was doing before diving in. With a silent invitation Jack stroked Ianto's now feminine genitalia, slipping a finger inside and hearing Ianto gasp. As Jack plunged his tongue into Ianto's mouth he added another finger, hearing Ianto groan and writhe in the kiss. Ianto pushed down onto Jack's finger's imagining what it would be like for Jack to fill him completely. Jack curled his fingers inside of Ianto, sliding them along the inside of his clit causing Ianto to cry out, he sucked on Jack's earlobe and trailed kisses down towards his neck before biting down on Jack's shoulder as Jack's hand moved indie him.

"Need…you...NOW!" Ianto forced out, not being able to take it anymore, he wanted to feel Jack's inside him, to feel totally full and connected with the man he loved. Jack didn't need telling twice. He pulled his hand out of Ianto, as he moaned for loss of contact. He pulled the boxers down and threw them aside, looking up at Ianto for his approval he brought their mouths together in a sweeter kiss than before, tasting each other and inching as close as they could get. Ianto climbed over Jack so that he was seated on his lap, rubbing against his partners member, not willing to push down just yet. Jack didn't lose contact with Ianto's lips as he brought his hips up to meet Ianto and slowly pushed inside. Ianto's eyes flung open and he gripped Jack harder, raking his fingers along Jack's back and equally pushing down.

When he was fully seated Jack began to move, slow thrusts at first, but then the need and want took over and they built a pace. Ianto pushed down as Jack thrust up, Jack buried himself inside Ianto as far as he could go, and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, feeling full and stretched. When their thighs met, they ground together and Jack found Ianto's sweet spot, he tried to angle the thrusts better to graze it and send Ianto into oblivion. They were both close and the moans were getting loader, their pace was quickening and Ianto was so wet that Jack slid in and out with no hassle. "Gunna…"Ianto managed to force out, "Me too" Jack said breath raspy.

With one final meeting they both came, long and hard. Jack shot up inside Ianto making his breath hitch, and Ianto released over Jack, panting and feeling dirty. None of them could move, they were tired out and in oblivion. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack, his aim was a bit off but Jack didn't care, it was sloppy and It rode out the wave of pleasure. "You were amazing" Ianto cooed in Jack's ear, "You felt so good" Jack complimented. They lay in each other's arms before Ianto complained that he felt sticky and tried to move, much to Jack's disagreement. "Leave it Ianto" Jack told him, "But I feel dirty" Ianto said, screwing his face up. Ianto sunk back down into the bed and Jack went under the covers, moving down Ianto's body until he felt the tight heat. He probed his tongue around, lapping up any of Ianto's juices, driving Ianto wild. Ianto gripped the sheets and wriggled, not being able to keep still, when Jack's tongue went in it felt so good that Ianto rocked up against it. When Jack was satisfied that Ianto was clean he made his way up Ianto's body kissing him deeply and spooning into his back. "Rest now, well talk tomorrow" was all that Jack said. He could see Ianto was worn out he could barely keep his eyes open. "Love you" Ianto whispered as his eyes got heavier and were hard to open, "I love you too" Jack replied breathing in the scent that could only be Ianto.

The next morning Ianto was woken by Jack's impatience. Jack shook Ianto awake and waved a pregnancy testing kit in front of him, Ianto batted it away, "Eurgh Jack! You won't know if I'm pregnant till at least a week". "Yeah but this pregnancy isn't normal is it? And if you're only female for a week then I'm guessing the baby doesn't take long to show" Jack rambled, clearly excited, "One, I'm not female, I just happen to have the reproductive organs of one, and two, you woke me up from a very nice dream, so if you would care so much as to leave me alone to go back to it, I would be eternally grateful" Ianto mumbled, it was surprising how coherent he was at six o'clock in the morning. As Ianto was about to lay his head back onto the pillow Jack stopped him, "Oh come on Jack, please?, I promise to take the test as soon as I wake up properly" Ianto bargained, "But you are awake properly" Jack explained devilishly. "Fuck off and let me go to sleep" was all the Ianto said before playfully pushing Jack aside and laying back down on his pillow, "You know, you can be a right cow in the morning" Jack smirked, watching Ianto prop one eye open to give him a death glare, "And you can be a right wanka, now if you'll excuse me, I have so beauty sleep to catch up on".

Jack didn't argue with that. He got up and took a shower, hoping Ianto got up soon. He couldn't handle the excitement, and if Ianto didn't fall pregnant straight away they would use the whole day to keep trying, Ianto only had 'woman parts' for a week. He grinned as he heard Ianto twisting and turning, the occasional huff made Jack laugh. "It's not funny you know; now I can't get back to sleep!" Ianto complained. The walls were thin in his flat so he could hear the distinctive sound of the water running, and it kept him awake. "Oh, didums" Jack cooed back, risking annoying Ianto when he was already in a mood, "I'll give you diddum's when I get my hands on you Jack Harkness!" Ianto called back, kicking the covers off himself and making his way to the bathroom to show Jack he was serious about his threat.

Ianto stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a scowl on his face. He was staring right at Jack, which made him feel very uncomfortable. "Now come on Yan, you know I didn't mean it?" he said trying to weasel his way out, "Yeah right" Ianto said, crossing his arms and thinking of a suitable punishment. He walked over to the shower dial and turned the water temperature all the way down to freezing and waited for the scream from Jack to show it was initiated. Ianto smiled at Jack, and he couldn't help but question it, "Ianto? What are you smiling about? What have you done?" Jack questioned, knowing that look by heart, "Nothing, why would you think such a thing, sir?" Ianto told him, adding the 'sir' for effect just before the water changed and Jack practically jumped out of the shower. "You-…you, you know what, I'm not gunna rise to the occasion" Jack spat back shivering, "What's the matter, your tongue hasn't frozen too has it?" Ianto mocked seriousness, "I hate you" Jack grumbled in reply, "The feelings mutual" Ianto laughed before chucking Jack a towel. "Come on, work to do and all that".

All day at work Ianto felt bloated, when he ordered in Pizza he barely touched it, and wasn't in the mood for coffee which was very unusual for him. Something was clearly wrong. He sat at his desk in the archives with his feet on the table and a magazine in hand, flicking through the pages and not really taking notice of what was on the page when he felt a bout of sickness wash over him. He took deep breaths and swallowed and the feeling passed. He got up, feeling a little dizzy, so he grabbed the desk for support until the sensation was gone. "Musta been a dodgy pizza, I won't be ordering from them again" Ianto spoke to himself, knowing that ordering pizza from a different place was a mistake, but the team wanted pizza and Jubilee's was closed for refurbishment. He made his way up to the main area when he could smell the most disgusting of smells. Tea. Normally he wouldn't mind the smell of it, he occasionally drunk it when Jack made it for him, not having the heart to tell him he hated the taste, but whatever brand they had it stunk, and was making him feel even more nauseous.

"Right that's it, whose drinking tea?" Ianto asked leaning against the wall to keep his balance. "Sorry Ianto, luv, that was me, but I downed it half an hour ago, why?" Gwen asked cautiously, she could see Ianto was a little white and he had that annoyed glare in his eyes, "Oh, nothing, just that I can still smell that god awful stench of it! Eurgh…Would you mind spraying something to mask the stink?" Ianto said screwing his face up in disgust, "Well I can't smell anything?" Gwen questioned, looking over at Ianto, "I can, and it's disgusting" Ianto exclaimed before walking over to one of the many cupboards and pulling out a vanilla scented air freshener. As soon as he sprayed it he felt sick, "I think im gunna be sick!" he announced before rushing down towards the toilets and spewing his guts up. It was mostly water seeing as he only picked at the pizza earlier, and didn't have time for breakfast with Jack wanting to 'seal the deal' again in the morning, using the excuse 'Just to be sure'. Obviously Ianto rolled his eyes, but who was he to pass up the opportunity for mind blowing sex.

Gwen followed Ianto to the toilets, stopping when she saw him hunched over the loo, wrenching as nothing came out. "You all right in here luv?" she asked as she urged herself closer, "Do I look alright?" Ianto snapped back, clearly not taking the sickness lightly. "It's alright pet, I'll go get Jack, I'm sure he'll send you home" She smiled. "No! No! don't do that!, I'll be fine, really, just a bit of food poisoning is all" Ianto assured her, not wanting to go home where he couldn't get his work done. "Ianto if your ill you have to go home and rest, it's not gunna do you any good exerting yourself now is it?" she expressed her worry, "Ark at you, 'exerting yourself', what did you do, swallow a dictionary?" Ianto snapped back. He knew she meant well. "I give up! I was only trying to help!" She shouted, holding her hands up in defeat, "I know, I know, I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't mean it, really, I just feel like shit" Ianto explained, trying to get up and falling back down to the floor.

"Here let me help you" She said, wrapping one arms around his waist and the other clutching his hand tightly, "Thanks" Ianto smiled, glad that she was there and not Jack. "I think you should let Jack check you over at least" she smiled, "No, I'll be fine really, no need to worry about me, I'm sure it'll pass by the end of the day" he convinced her, "I don't know…" She said thinking whether she should tell Jack or not. "Really Gwen, look, feeling better already!" he smiled, walking a couple of steps on his own before wobbling slightly and griping Gwen's arm whilst blinking ferociously trying to stay conscious. "Right that's it! I'm telling Jack" Gwen called out, urging Ianto to sit down and rest while, Ianto just huffed.

"Jack?" Gwen called out as she walked into his office, "Jack?" she called out again, seeing he was nowhere to be seen. She heard a rummaging and something caught her eye, she walked over to investigate and saw Jack surrounded by piles of junk, sat on the floor behind his desk. "Jack?, what are you-?" She asked as he looked intent on finding something, "Don't worry about it, what was it you wanted?" He asked, not once looking up her, "It's Ianto, he's sick, I was just wondering if you wanted to check him over or send him home or something" She asked. "Huh! Send him home! Your joking aint ya? If I sent Ianto home he wouldn't talk to me for a week, and that would just be for starters" Jack replied, clearly worried about Ianto with the expression that played out on his face. "Maybe you should come and see him for yourself, I mean he nearly fainted on me, one minute he's throwing up, the next his fine, then he goes all dizzy and I was lucky to grab him in time" Gwen told him hysterically, she was worried about Ianto, and how much he was really telling her.

"He fainted?" Jack said dropping whatever he was doing and getting up and brushing himself off. "Near enough, yes" Gwen replied, giving Jack a hand while he stepped over endless piles of junk, "I better go check on him" Jack said with a worried look on his face, "Thanks for letting me know Gwen, I know how modest Ianto can be" he smiled, "You got that right, has he ever been off sick?" Gwen asked Jack curiously, "Well there was that time right after the cannibals from the countryside, he was all bruised and battered, and scared out of his life, but still he refused to go home, I practically had to threaten to de-organise his archives system and use coffee machine to get him to go home" Jack joked, but it was true, Ianto could be stubborn at the best of times.

As they made their way down to the sofa Ianto was currently residing on, Gwen explained all the symptoms she had seen and told Jack how he should make Ianto rest, no matter what the consequences would be the next day. When Jack reached the foot of the stairs he saw Ianto white as a ghost, eyes closed and clutching his stomach. "Oh Ianto, what's wrong honey?" he asked, taking the seat next to him and wrapping his arm around his lover and bringing him closer. "It's nothing, just a little bit of food poisoning is all" Ianto informed him, prying his eyes open but still feeling like crap, "Well it don't look like food poisoning to me, maybe you should go home" Jack said softly, rubbing him hand in smooth circles along Ianto's back. "Don't do that!" Ianto cried out, "Sorry Ianto but you can't stay at work like this, you need to rest!" Jack advised, "No not that, your hand, its making me feel worse" Ianto told him. As much as he loved that Jack was trying to put him as ease, him rubbing his back was not helping the situation.

"Sorry, I didn't think" Jack smiled kissing Ianto's forehead. "I'll just sleep for a couple of hours here and I should be fine" Ianto told him, curling up in Jack's grasp and laying his head against his chest. "I'll leave you two to it" Gwen smiled, "Get better soon Ianto" she called as she walked away. When Gwen was out of ear shot Jack looked down at Ianto and tightened his grip around him protectively, "You know what I'm thinking don't you?" Jack asked, moving a strand of hair from Ianto's forehead so that he could kiss his forehead once again, "Mmm" Ianto said, not really listening to anything Jack had to say, just feeling very tired. "I think your pregnant" Jack said into Ianto's hair; Ianto could feel the smile appearing on Jack's face, "Eurgh" was all that Ianto could say in reply. Sure he was ecstatic but he didn't feel like jumping around anytime soon. "I think I'm gunna be sick" Ianto called out before jumping up as fast as he could in his condition and making his was hurriedly to the toilets.

Jack followed him down, whispering terms of endearment in Ianto's ears as he tried to sooth his lover. "You'll feel much better once it's all out" Jack told him, "Somehow I highly doubt that" Ianto mumbled into the toilet bowl, "You will, I promise, this is just Morning sickness is all" Jack said rubbing his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "If you only took that test this morning". Ianto lifted his head up and scowled at Jack before finding it too much and slumping over the toilet seat, "I hate you". Jack smiled.

Later in the day when Ianto was feeling better Jack pulled out the testing kit again. "For fucks sake Jack, you have the patience on a two year old" Ianto grumbled, taking the box and making his way towards the toilet, "Why am I doing this again?" Ianto whined, he really felt like shit, and Jack wasn't making him feel any better by pressuring him twenty for seven. "Because you are an amazing man that loves me to pieces?" Jack asked giggling, "You wish" Ianto grumbled before shutting the door on Jack and pissing on the stick.

"Are you done yet?" Jack called through the door, "No" Ianto replied dully, "What about now"? Jack asked again, clearly impatient, "No". "You must be finished by now?" Jack called back, "No I am not, and I won't be ready until you shut up and let me get on with it" Ianto harrumphed. He was done, he just didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing until he behaved himself. There was silence for a whole minute and Ianto decided he had waited long enough, "Done" he called out, letting Jack know, "Can I come in now?" he called with his hand already on the door handle, "Yes, Mr. Impatient" Ianto called back.

When Jack came in he wrapped him arms around Ianto's waist, kissing his head and telling him how much he loved him. "Come on Jack, sit down" Ianto ushered towards the toilet with the lid down, "You the one that's supposed to be taking it easy, not me" Jack grumbled, unlinking himself from Ianto but pulling his hand so he moved with him. Jack sat down on the toilet seat and pulled Ianto gently down after him so that he was sitting on his lap. "Comfortable?" Jack asked stroking the little bit of skin that was exposed when Ianto's shirt rode up near his waist. "Mmm" Ianto replied, leaning up to kiss Jack on the lips. Jack kissed back but didn't deepen the kiss, he knew Ianto was feeling fragile and didn't want to push him.

Ianto continued to wave the stick around the air while Jack bounced him on his knee, much like a child. "Are you sure you did it right?" Jack asked after thirty seconds, "Yes Jack, I think I know what I'm doing, It's not rocket science is it? You piss on a stick, wait two minutes and then read the message in the middle, even you could do that!" he explained, a little pissed off that Jack would even think he could do something wrong. "You know I didn't mean that" Jack said back, holding him tighter and kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry" Ianto replied, "I think someone's getting hormonal already" Jack joked, "I am not!" he replied back, taking it as offence, "Although, I could murder a jar of gherkins" Ianto suggested, "Cravings already, this is quick" Jack assessed. "Why ain't you moving?" Ianto whined, "Ill get them in a minute, I want to see the result first, then ill go get you your gherkins!" Jack said with disgust, "If you'd love me you'd get me 'em" Ianto teased, "Nice try".

Another minute passed and Jacks suspicions were proved right. Ianto was pregnant, and Jack couldn't be happier. "Come here, my beautiful partner" Jack coaxed, "If this is how you react, then maybe I should get up the duff more often!" Ianto laughed, wriggling free as Jack placed butterfly kissed down his neck, tickling him. "Can you get me a jar of pickled eggs now?" Ianto asked in his best pleading voice, batting his eyelashes for effect, "I thought it was Gherkins?" Jack asked confused, "It was, but I've changed my mind" Ianto called out as Jack made his way towards the door, "Right" Jack smiled, turning on his heel, "Actually, can you get me some frozen yoghurt, the chocolate brownie flavour…no hold on a second, the blueberry one!" Jack just held his hand to his head, "You know what? I'll get you Gherkins, Pickeled Eggs _and _Frozen Yoghurt, just encase you changed your mind", "You know I love you right?" Ianto replied back smiling, "Love you too, be back soon".

While Jack was gone Ianto looked at his stomach in the mirror in front of him, it had only been twenty four hours and he was already showing, his stomach was a little rounded and swollen, he figured he could get away with not telling people just yet. "You're a bloody man and your pregnant, and to make matters worse, it's the child of Jack friggin' Harkness, what have you done to yourself Ianto?" He said to himself in the mirror. He rubbed his stomach with his hand and stared at it for a moment. _This was really happening._

It wasn't long before Jack got back with a blue plastic bag filled with the things Ianto asked for and more. Ianto smiled, practically jumping when he saw his lover come in. "Have you got them?" Ianto asked, snatching the bag from Jack and rummaging through until he found the pickled eggs, "Lucky you got them all cos I changed my mind again" Ianto smiled, trying to open the jar and failing. Jack walked over and opened it for him, he couldn't watch Ianto struggle for much longer, "How did I know you'd do that?" Jack joked, gaining a playful slap on the arse from Ianto.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jack asked as Ianto stuffed a whole egg into his mouth, "No? what?" Ianto asked, with his mouth full. His morals had gone out of the window as soon as he got these cravings, "Aren't you gunna thank me for running all the way to the shop for you?" Jack explained walking closer, "Oh yeah" Ianto smiled, swallowing the rest of the egg and placing the jar on the nearby table. "Thank you my sexy, handsome, boyfriend" Ianto described as he placed a deep kiss on Jack's mouth. He pulled back and smiled "Who can be an occasional twat" he giggled, sitting back down on the sofa and eating another egg. "Cheeky bastard" Jack replied, "Nah, you love it!" Ianto told him straight, "That I do".

As the day progressed Ianto became more and more anxious about the whole pregnancy. He had a thousand and one questions going through his mind and Jack did his best to soothe him. "When are we going to tell Gwen and Rhys then?" Jack asked Ianto after a moment of silence. Ianto had started to become over emotional and cry about nothing, and Jack melted, he couldn't bare seeing his Ianto upset so he cuddled him for what seemed like forever. "You what?" Ianto asked, pulling away from Jack's hold, "When are we gunna tell Gwen and that? They're gunna start to notice something sooner or later, and with the rate your showing, I'm guessing not long" Jack asked once again, "Erm…never?" Ianto smiled. He hadn't even come to terms with it fully himself yet, let alone telling others that the stupidly incomprehensible plan him and Jack made In the car had actually been put in action.

"Come on Ianto, we can't just keep them in the dark, their our friends, and we need all the support we and get at a time like this" Jack said rubbing his hand protectively across Ianto's fast rounding stomach, "I know, I know" Ianto agreed, "I mean we could tell them you're getting fat, but something tells me you'd kill me for that" Jack said as Ianto's mouth flung open in protest. "Only joking, I wouldn't do a thing like that to you now, would I?" Jack smiled, "I wouldn't put it past you" Ianto pouted once again.

"What do we tell them though?" Ianto asked on a more serious note. "I mean they heard our conversation in the car, but I don't think they actually believed we'd go through with it, and so soon". "They won't judge us Yan, baby, you know that, more than anything Gwen will be ecstatic at the chance to be an Auntie" Jack re assured him, "Huh, if she can keep her hands off you long enough to actually see the baby" Ianto grumbled. He hated that Gwen had an infatuation with Jack; she knew he was Ianto's and she had a husband, but she still proceeded and he hated her for it. "Ianto" Jack protested, "What! Its true! You've seen the looks she gives you" he explained, "I thought all of this was in the past?" Jack asked him bringing up their previous conversation. "I know, but I dunno, I'm just worried…" Ianto said honestly, "Worried about what? You know I have no interest in her what-so-ever, I'm with you now and were starting a family, do you really think I'd jeopardise everything we've made for ourselves for her?" Jack asked a little sad that Ianto would think such a thing. He knew he was hormonal, and emotional, but still.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, if anything it'll be the other way around" Ianto put him at ease, "I just worry I'm not enough" . That touched Jack, he really hated it when Ianto started thinking up scenarios in his head, "Now you listen here Ianto Jones, You're the one I love, you're the one I'm starting a family with, if that's not enough then I must be mad!" Jack said facing Ianto and holding him at arm's length. "I know, I'm sorry" Ianto apologised, "Come on, go home, get some sleep, we'll tell them tomorrow".

Ianto didn't get much sleep that night. Jack was on his side snoring next to him, and Ianto was on his back, staring at the ceiling in the dark. He was obsessing over what to day tomorrow, and making a list of all the things he would need to get done in preparation for the baby. He reached over to the night stand and turned the light on, looking back over at Jack encase he woke him up. Jack stirred but didn't wake. He pulled out his diary from the top draw and started making a list of things to do encase he forgot, he was doing a lot of that lately, but he guessed he had a lot on his mind. "Go back to sleep" Jack mumbled, nearly giving Ianto a heart attack, "I can't" Ianto replied, putting his diary back in the draw and wriggling back down beneath the covers. "Yes you can, now turn that light of and sleep, all this stress isn't good for the baby" Jack informed him, "That's alright for you to say! You're not the one carrying it!".

Jack pulled Ianto closer, her spooned into his back and placed a protective hand on Ianto's stomach before saying "I'll help you sort everything out tomorrow, but for now, sleep, you won't get much of it when the baby comes, believe me!". "No, I'll get sleep, it's you that won't" Ianto smirked, relaxing in Jack's arms and listening to his heartbeat in an attempt to get back to sleep. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked softly, getting no reply, other than a deep sleepy breath from Ianto. Jack suppressed a laugh and went back to sleep.

In the morning when Ianto woke he thought, just for a second that all the of the things that had happened over the past three days had been a dream, but when he tried to get up, he had a little trouble, and that's what brought it all back. "I'm an invalid in my own home!" Ianto grumbled, trying to get out of bed and having some difficulty. When he finally wriggled himself to the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on the night stand in an attempt to get up. His back hurt like hell and his stomach had grown twice the size it was yesterday. He knew that Jack was nowhere to be seen, and he hadn't been there for a while, judging by the coldness of his side of the bed. "Jack bloody Harkness" Ianto groaned before making his way over to his wardrobe to find that none of his trousers or shirts fitted anymore. "You called my love?" Jack said appearing in the door frame.

"Have you seen the size of me? There's no way I'm gunna fit into my suits, and I'm not even gunna attempt to in fear of ripping them, they cost me a bomb!" Ianto went on, "Fear not, I have a solution!" Jack said in his best nutty professor impression, "And what's that then? Go to work in track suit bottoms, because believe me, that is not a good look!" Ianto expressed his disgust. "Don't you hate it when people go around town in a tracksuit, I mean it's hardly an occasion to dress up, but I won't be seen dead in one outside of the house, even if it is to grab the pint of milk outside my door, I mean, is putting a pair of jeans on that much of a imposition?" he went on, "Ianto?" Jack interrupted, but Ianto took no notice, he was too deep in his ramblings. "They're comfortable, make your arse look great, and you don't look like you've just ran ten miles…although if they wanted to pass off the look that they've been to the gym so be it, but I'm not joining that club for no amount of money, can you imagine me, coming to work in a tracksuit? The world as we know it would end! " Ianto rambled. "Ianto will you shut up a second!" Jack interrupted once again, "Alright, here was me thinking I was the hormonal one!" Ianto scoffed.

"Thank you" that got an eye roll from Ianto, but Jack continued nether-the-less. "I was just saying, that I have a solution to all your problems!" Jack exclaimed, "Really?" Ianto asked confused, "Yes, well, not all of them, just the clothes thing, but you can blame a guy for trying can you?" Jack explained, "What is it then? Oh great one" Ianto said finding it hard to bow with a stomach in the way. "I brought you some new clothes!" Jack exclaimed, clearly please with himself, "Oh, no" Ianto deadpanned. "What now?" Jack asked, exhausted, "Your taste in clothes isn't exactly inviting is it?" Ianto said trying not to offend the captain, "You seem to like my coat" Jack defended, "That I do…where is it? You're not wearing it? I wanna see you wear it, put your coat on for me captain" Ianto said seductively, this pregnancy had labelled him horny in the most inconvenient of circumstances.

"Whoa there Mr" Jack said prying Ianto off of him, "As much as I don't want to pass up the opportunity of sex, which as you know is my forte, we can't leave Gwen in the lurch, the rift predictor has picked up something big and she cant deal with it on her own, 'sides, in your condition I don't think that would be advisable" Jack explained, instantly regretting it. "You don't want to have sex with me cos you think I'm fat don't you, you don't want to go to bed with a whale, I get it, you've made it quite clear" Ianto huffed, striding into the bathroom and slamming the door, locking himself in. "Come on Ianto, that is not what I said! I just don't want to hurt you is all, and with that bump of yours were gunna find it very tricky, that's all" Jack spoke into the door hearing Ianto sniffle. "Really?" Ianto said opening the door with red eyes and a tissue to hand, "Yes really, you know I don't love you for what you look like, although, that is a bonus!" Jack flirted.

Ianto dried his eyes and went over to hug Jack, his emotions were playing havoc again and he hated it. "Come on you, sit down, I have something to show you" Jack said easing him into a sitting position and kissing him on the head before walking out the door again, "Jack? What-" Ianto asked confused as he saw Jack come back in with a two full bags. "You brought me something?" Ianto asked tearing up again, "Yes, I told you I brought you some clothes didn't i?" Jack said passing one of the bags to Ianto and watching his little face light up when he saw the exact replicas of his shirts, just in a bigger size, and a pair of trousers that stretched instead of having a zip. "I love them!" Ianto smiled as Jack bowed his head down low enough so Ianto could kiss it, "Annnnnd" Jack chorused, sitting on the bed behind Ianto and holding him to his chest. "I have something else for the little one" Jack smiled as he passed the second bag to Ianto and felt him relax against him.

Ianto opened the bag and saw a pair of tiny booties and little white baby playsuit with the words 'I Love My Daddies' in blue silk cotton sewn on, Ianto gasped, "Do you like it?" Jack asked, rubbing Ianto's belly without really thinking about it, he was beginning to do it out of habit, "Of course I like it! I'm sure he or she will like them too!" Ianto exclaimed happy, Jack was being really sweet. "Speaking of the little one, do you think we should maybe find out if it's a little girl or boy? That way we can buy it things and come up with a name because I know how you were worrying about being prepared for when its born" Jack asked not sure whether Ianto would want to know the babies sex or not. "Of course I do! But how are we gunna do that? We can't exactly go to a hospital and say 'hi, I'm a pregnant man in need of an ultrasound' now can I?". "That's why were gunna use the body scanner down in the autopsy bay, I know I have my moments but I'm not a complete twat you know" Jack joked, "I did think ahead contrary to your beliefs".

"We've still got to tell Gwen and Rhys though" Jack reminded Ianto, "I know…I was thinking, maybe we could invite them both in early, tell them the good news and let them sit in on the whole thing, I'm sure Gwen wouldn't complain, she's very motherly" Ianto suggested, "A good thought that, now we know who we can lumber with the baby whilst we get some alone time" Jack smirked, "We bloody well wont! I'm not 'lumbering' my baby with anyone that I haven't fully check out first, even then I don't think I will be letting it out of my sight" Ianto explained hastily, "You worry too much" Jack soothed, "We'll excuse me, if the care of our baby is such a big imposition to you" Ianto spat. It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, "Now be a gent and go get me some chocolate" Ianto smiled, totally changing his mood in a spit second. "Yes, sir" Jack saluted, getting up and going towards the kitchen.

As soon as they got into work Ianto was threating about telling Gwen and Rhys, but he managed to text them both in record time. "Ianto quiet worrying, it won't be a big shock, they heard us talking about it in the car anyway" Jack said rubbing Ianto aching back, "A big shock! Jack I'm a pregnant man for god's sake! if that isn't shock worthy I don't know what is!" Ianto said melting into Jack's touch "Yes but they knew of it, so surely-" Jack began, "Surely what? This is Gwen were talking about" Ianto mumbled finding way too much pleasure in Jack's massage, "Yes, and she's seen her fair share of weird, this will just be another thing for the list" Jack reassured, "Are you saying I'm not weird enough?" Ianto said patronizingly, "I can't win with you can I?" Jack joked, hearing nothing in reply from Ianto, and found that he had dozed off, "Typical" Jack smiled.

Jack left Ianto to sleep, he looked tired and the baby thing was taking its toll. He gently laid him back down on the bed, propping a pillow under his head and covering him up so that he wouldn't get cold. Jack kissed him on the head and left a note on the side for him to find when he woke up. He made his way into work to find Gwen and Rhys already there, after getting Ianto's text they came as fast as they could. "Hey!" Jack called, "Alright mate, Ianto text, said he wanted to tell us something, it's important apparently, where is he?" Rhys asked looking around the hub and seeing no sign of him. "He's a home sleeping, he'll ring me when he wakes up and I'll go pick him up" Jack smiled, "It's alright for some" Gwen moaned at the early hour, annoyed that Ianto was being given special treatment. "He's had a rough few days, and he's got a lot on his mind, I just thought a couple of hours sleep wouldn't hurt" Jack explained, "A lot on his plate? What could he possibly have other than worrying if he'd put the right file in the right section of the archives!" Gwen said annoyed.

"Don't speak about him like that! You'll know why soon enough, when he's woken up we'll tell you, together, but not a minute before" Jack defended, "But I've got places to be, things to be getting on with" Gwen moaned impatiently, "What things?" Jack asked. He knew the rift alert that was predicted earlier turned out to be a fluke and there wasn't really a point to coming in, but he was there now. "Exactly, I promise it won't take long and you might want to prepare yourself, Ianto seems to think your gunna freak out over it, whereas I said…well that doesn't matter, I've said too much already" Jack mumbled shutting himself up. "Fine" Gwen said, "Call us when his lordship has woken up".

It was half an hour later and Jack got a phone call from Ianto. "I thought I told you to lay in" Jack spoke down the phone, "You didn't tell me, you wrote it down, and anyways why didn't you wake me? I could have come in with you?" Ianto questioned, not knocking the extra half hour lay-in though. "Because you looked exhausted and I thought you deserved it, did you sleep well?" Jack explained softly, "As well as I could laying on my back with what feels like a keg of larger shoved in my gullet" Ianto explained making Jack laugh, "Alright, ill be over soon to pick you up, do you think you can get dressed by yourself or do you want me to help?" Jack asked concerned, he didn't want Ianto to strain himself, "Contrary to what you think Jack, I am not an invalid" Ianto averted, "So that's a yes then" Jack smiled, "I could do it myself but I like you waiting on me hand and foot" he said trying to hide the fact that he felt useless. "Yeah right, try not to do anything strenuous till I get there" Jack advised, "What on earth could I be doing that might be in any way strenuous?" Ianto questioned, he may have the inability to move from time to time but he most definitely didn't need assistance with everything he did. "Everything?" Jack joked, knowing that Ianto was probably going to get him back for that. "Love you" Jack said, "I'm considering whether the task of loving you comes under strenuous or not?" Ianto said sarcastically, "Right, you keep that thought it mind when I massage your feet when I get there" Jack said as a comeback, "Love you!" Ianto said innocently, "That's what I thought".

When Jack arrived he watched as Ianto tried to wriggle out of bed, but being unsuccessful. When Ianto noticed Jack's arrival he shouted out "Are you just gunna stand there? Or are you going to help your pregnant boyfriend out of the bed so he can get dressed for work?". Jack didn't move other than to stand and watch Ianto from a better angle, "Well hurry up, I haven't got all day!" Ianto called out, "I'm considering whether I want to help you or not, seeing as you hurt my feelings earlier" Jack prated, "You better bloody get over here now or I'm gunna tell our baby how much of an unsupportive father you were" Ianto scowled, not in the mood for Jack's games. Jack laughed. "Fine, watch me struggle" Ianto cowered, finally getting himself half way up and then plonking back down again. "How do women do this?" Ianto pondered while Jack made his way over to help him out.

"Oh so now you decide to help me, great" Ianto moaned, grabbing Jack's arm rather tightly and let Jack haul him up from the bed. "I'm telling Gwen" he said before walking over to his wardrobe and sighing. The shirt he wanted was folded on top of the pile at the bottom of his wardrobe and he would have to risk bending to get it, "It had to be at the bottom didn't it!" Ianto mumbled as he slowly bent down to retrieve the shirt. "I could have got it for you if you asked" Jack told him whilst gathering Ianto's phone, keys and wallet from the side counter in the kitchen. "You'd only hold it over me for the rest of my life" Ianto sniped, "How could you think such a thing?" Jack joked in his best offended voice. Ianto gave him a look and Jack simply couldn't resist telling him how cute he looked.

"I'm a bloke, I'm not meant to look cute," Ianto explained, "But you _are_ cute Yan!" Jack disagreed, "Whatever, help me get my shoes on, we need to get to tell Gwen and Rhys the news before they end up trashing the place with boredom, I swear if they even so much as touch my coffee machine ill kill 'em" he directed, "Speaking of…" Jack begun, "You are not to have more than one coffee a day, you hear me?" Jack told him straight, "What!" Ianto's mouth practically fell open, "How am I meant to survive that!" He asked annoyed. Coffee was his favourite thing in the whole world apart from his cute suits and Jack and the baby that was. "Don't blame me, that's what it said in this pregnancy book I was reading, it could cause either a miscarriage or for the baby to be born underweight" Jack informed him, Ianto snorted. "You read a book! The big I am Jack Harkness read a book?, I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with my gorgeous boyfriend?" Ianto joked finding the situation improbable.

"Yes, I read a book. Why is that so hard to believe?" Jack said a little disheartened, "It's just I normally have to bribe you to do paperwork, let alone read the reports that UNIT send" Ianto explained. "Yes, but they aren't about my beautiful partner and my child-to-be are they?" Jack said smiling, "Ahw, you know sometimes you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world?" Ianto told him, "I bloody well hope so with everywhere you've had me running hither and nether this week, not that I'm complaining, I'd do anything for you" Jack said making Ianto's heart warm, "Have I told you I love you?" Ianto asked causing Jack to laugh.

When they got to the hub after the ordeal of trying to get Ianto in and out of the car that required a high step for entrance, they found Gwen and Rhys playing with the Sub-Etheric Resonator. "How many times to I have to tell people not to sniff that thing!" Ianto groaned, leaning against Jack for support as his legs were turning to jelly with the new weight addition to his body. "Bloody hell!" Rhys called as soon as he saw Ianto, "You've put on some weight since we last met, I'll tell you what, steer clear of this one, the amount of diets she's put me on" He said tutting. Gwen look at Ianto puzzled, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think of anything near enough coherent to say. "That's what we want to talk to you about" Jack said talking Ianto's hand, "You might want to sit down".

Gwen and Rhys sat down on the sofa opposite a standing Jack and Ianto. It took them a while to figure out what they were going to say, and then found it was harder to get the words out than they expected, "Well come on then? What's the important news you said there was that required us to come in far too early?" Gwen asked, looking at Ianto and then to his stomach, something told he it wasn't just fat in there. "I'm…I'm.." Ianto began not being able to force the words from his lips, "Well come on man, what is it?" Rhys asked, "What he's trying to say is that he's pregnant" Jack said rubbing his hand across Ianto's swollen stomach.

"You're having me on aren't ya? Good one!" Rhys joked, looking at his wife's more serious face. "No, Ianto's pregnant, we used Ratliffian technology to change his genitalia, we had sex; which was mind-blowing by the way, and now he's pregnant" Jack told them, "But…but he's a bloke" Rhys stuttered, "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Jack questioned, "Oh I heard it alright, I just can't believe it". Gwen was silent, she stared at Ianto's stomach in shock, and then at he husband, and then at Jack. "Gwen?" Ianto asked, hurt that she was so silent, "I-I don't know what to say" She said feeling awkward. "Do you want to come feel?" Ianto asked lifting up his oversized top and showing off his bump proudly.

"Blood 'ell!" Rhys said as he was the first to touch it, but not before asking permission from Jack first. "Gwen luv, come and cop a feel" he said bemused. Gwen got up and gently placed her hand on Ianto's stomach when the baby kicked. She moved her hand away in shock and Ianto clutched his stomach. "It kicked Jack! Did you feel that?" Ianto asked with an overly happy grin on his face, the fact that Jack's hand was permanently residing on Ianto's stomach proved the fact that he felt it to. "Our little one is quite the fighter" Jack smiled, kissing Ianto. "Do you want to feel it again Gwen?" She smiled, easing to the news quite quickly now she had proof, "I'm gunna be an auntie!" Gwen chimed, "That you are!" Ianto smiled, placing his hand over Jack's as he touched his stomach once more.

Later in the day Jack set up the Torchwood body scanning machine so that they could check that the baby was ok and see its sex. Jack was no doctor, but he'd seen these scans enough in his time to know what he was doing and what to look out for. Ianto sat on the table with help from Jack, whilst his partner placed his hand on the scanner. Instantly a schematic of Ianto's body projected on the walls, and with the addition of a couple of pressed buttons the image changed to a 3D image of their little baby and the sound of its little heart beat echoing throughout the room. Ianto was close to tears and Jack had a goofy grin plastered along his face, Gwen and Rhys congratulated the couple and beamed at each other before leaving the two men to privacy.

"It's really happening" Jack smiled and kissed Ianto chastely, "Well I thought the size of my stomach would have told you that" Ianto joked. "Your beautiful, you know that" Jack went on, "Don't tell me your going soppy on my now Harkness?" Ianto jested, he hated compliments. "So shall we find out if we have a little girl or boy then?" Jack asked looking at Ianto for permission, "Of course I do!" Ianto beamed, eyes fixated on the picture on the screen. Jack clicked a couple more buttons and the scanner went once more over Ianto's hand, the screen switched to a close-up of the child and text began to appear on the side of the screen. Weight, height, how far along Ianto was, and the sex. "It's a girl!" Jack shouted so that Gwen and Rhys could hear them, they heard a chorus of 'Ahwws' before they turned back to each other. "Were gunna have to think of a name pretty soon" Jack said, seeing how far along Ianto was from the information on the screen, "I guess we do" Ianto smiled running his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day.

The next day Ianto slept through most of, the baby kept him up half the night using his stomach as a football field, and it didn't help that Jack was snoring loudly. When he finally got around to waking up he found another note from Jack, it said 'Left you to sleep in, didn't want to disturb you, phone if you want me, love you lots, Jack –X-' . Ianto smiled, even though the handwriting was terrible; well that was Jack for you, he could still make out what it said after years of re-reading Jack's paperwork. He lay there for a moment, clutching the note against his chest; he loved Jack so much that it hurt. After a while his thoughts wondered to things he needed to get done, like buy a cot, baby clothes, changing bag, nappies, the essentials, but then went to names. He wanted a welsh name, and he was sure Jack wouldn't protest seeing how much he loved his 'beautiful welsh vowels'.

He thought for a moment longer, and came up with three names he liked the sound of; Lowri, Morgana, and Aerona. He smiled, the names made the baby seem more real than it already was, he looked down at his stomach and said "Not long now" before sighing and grabbing the phone next to his bed to call Jack. "Handsome Harkness' office, how may I help you?" Jack answered in a posh tone, "Handsome? Pushing it a bit don't you think?" Ianto joked, Jack knew he wasn't serious, and that's what he loved about him. His occasional whit. "I'm offended!" Jack exasperated before saying he'd be there soon and Ianto was not to move a muscle until he arrived. "That's easy for you to say" Ianto mumbled as he put down the phone.

It didn't take Jack long to get there and when he did he practically ran over to Ianto and encapsulated him in a hug, "Morning Cariad" Jack said, kissing Ianto's nose and then his lips, "What's got into you this morning? And no, the double entrende was not intended" Ianto questioned, "You know we so well" Jack smiled, "I bloody well hope so, how long I've had to put up with you!" Ianto joked, "It's a hard life". "You're lucky I love you so much, normally a comment like that would kill a man" Jack joked once more. "And you're lucky I love you more, cos or I would have kicked you out of my bed a long time ago" Ianto competed. "Now is that any way to talk to your partner who made half of the baby you have in here?" Jack smiled, stroking the top of Ianto's bump, "Huh! I've done most of the hard work!, Cheek!" Ianto said playfully slapping Jack around the face.

"Jack?" Ianto said on a more serious note, "Yes my love?" he replied, "I've been thinking about baby names, and I've decided I wanted to keep it welsh, is that ok with you?", "Of course it is silly!" Jack replied playing absently with the waist band of Ianto's boxers, he hated how they marked his beautiful stomach and got in the way of the view. "Have you got any suggestions? So far I've come up with Lowri, Morgana, and Aerona, they don't mean anything, I just like the sound of them" Ianto smiled, watching Jack's hands play absent mindedly with his boxers. "They're nice names…I was thinking of Alya or maybe Lorelai?" Jack suggested. "You know what; I think Lorelai is a nice name, yeah, Lorelai, it has a nice ring to it" Ianto rambled, "You think so? You're not just saying it to make me happy are you? Cos I'll be happy with whatever name you choose" Jack questioned. "Of course im not! I like that name, I've never heard of it before, its unique, just like our little girl!" Ianto went on. "Perfect!.

"Lorelai? You like that little one?" Ianto asked rubbing his stomach. The baby kicked. "I guess you do" Ianto smiled, but then he felt a sharp pain and he grabbed his stomach, "Maybe a little too much" Ianto said trying to laugh through it. "Ianto what's wrong?" Jack said watching Ianto clutch his side and close his eyes. "Just a little pain is all, nothing to worry about" he forced out, "Nothing to worry about? Ianto! Your waters have broke!" Jack shrieked. "What! No, not now, I'm not ready! Jack?" Ianto pleaded with the pain and the fear of giving birth, "You'll be fine Ianto, I promise, I'll be here all the way...come on breathe through it, just like that online ante-natal class woman told us" Jack said, positioning himself behind Ianto and easing him through it. He wrapped his arms around the upper half of Ianto's body, just above the baby and talked him through it whilst reaching for the phone.

"Don't you even think of fucking leaving me!" Ianto called out as Jack went to reach for the phone, "It's ok Yan, I'm just calling Gwen, it's gunna be fine" he assured him. Jack dialled her number and asked her to come over, he couldn't move Ianto on his own and he certainly wasn't going to have the baby in their bedroom. As soon as he got through Ianto began screaming again, "Gwen, Ianto's waters have broke, can you get over here now…yeah…I don't think so…" Jack spoke before being interrupted by Ianto, "It's no time for a nice conversation! I'm in fucking labour over here if you hadn't noticed!" Ianto wailed, gripping onto Jack's hand so tightly that Jack thought it was going to break.

"Eurgh, why did I… agree to this! I must have…. been out of my fucking mind!" Ianto said between breaths, "Because you love me" Jack cooed, "Well for the record, I fucking hate you right now! Ahhhh!" Ianto screamed through the pain, "and I love you too" Jack laughed, "Now's not the time for your shittin jokes Jack! I have a baby clawing my insides to get out! I need to push!...please tell me I can push…I need to push!" Ianto went on groaning and gripping Jack closer. "Not yet, just a little longer Yanny, I promise, and this will all be over and we'll have a beautiful baby girl in our arms, you'll like that" Jack soothed, "MY NAMES IANTO! For fuck sake! Even you can manage that! Two-syllables! And tell that god awful John that too when you see him! I….hate…himmmmmm" Ianto explained. Jack took none of it to heart he could see how much pain Ianto was in.

"Thank Christ you're here, we need to get him to the hospital" Jack called as Gwen and a frightened looking Rhys walked through the door. "No… fucking …wayyyyy! No hospitals! Ahhh, I don't want to be the… laughing stock! Ianto forced out over the pain, "I'm sorry Ianto but there isn't any other way mate, none of us can deliver babies" Rhys said, walking over to Ianto's side and rubbing his shoulder affectionately, "Really?...as if I didn't fucking… know that already!" Ianto heaved. "Every word a swear word" Jack muttered, "You can shut up, you…you….Ahhh...Haliwr…Casineb I chi ar hyn o bryd " Ianto exclaimed in welsh. "And for someone who doesn't speak welsh that means?..." Jack asked, knowing it was probably an insult. "He said you're a wanka and that he hates you right now" Gwen informed him, "Loveley" Jack said smirking. "ffwcio oddi ar" Ianto shouted out when he saw Jack' smile. Jack looked at Gwen for a translation, "He said fuck off" she smiled, "Really should have guessed that one" Jack said stroaking Ianto's hair.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked rather calmly, "I'll do it" Jack said. "WHAT!" Ianto shouted, grabbing Jack's shirt, "Ohhh, you can.. fuckrightoff!" Ianto said in a rush as another contraction took over. "I've done it before, a coupla times actually, I just wanted someone professional for Ianto, you know? Just encase" Jack went on, holding Ianto's hand while he squeezed the life out of it. "I don't fucking care!...Just dooooo….somethingNOW!" Ianto screamed out, grabbing Jack by the collar and pulling him close. "You listen here! You will fucking deliver our baby RIGHT NOW! …or you can…you can…CNACHIA!" Ianto shouted. "He said you either deliver the baby or do one, basically" Gwen told him.

"Right, towels, get me some towels, they're in the bathroom…through there!" Jack pointed, "And a bowl of warm water, and something he can bite into…that's not my hand!" Jack said pulling it away from Ianto's grasp. Gwen went got a flannel and water whilst Rhys got the towels, they brought them back in record time, considering they didn't know their way around Ianto's and Jack's flat. "Hurry the fuck up will you! ….INEEDTOPUSH!" Ianto shouted once again, "Not yet sweetheart, just a little longer" Jack said in a soft voice, stroking Ianto's forehead, "Eurghhh…BASDUN! Ianto heaved, "I think I can work that one out" Jack smiled. "Not only are you giving birth, but your teaching me welsh at the same time, I think you need a medal for that" Jack said still stroking at Ianto forehead. Ianto gave him a death glare and he didn't dare to speak.

Jack placed the towels underneath Ianto and around anywhere that would be ruined. Ianto would kill him if he ruined his carpet. "Gwen, take the flannel and mop his forehead, we don't want him getting over heated" Jack said, handing the bowl and flannel back to Gwen, Rhys held Ianto's hand while Jack knelt near Ianto's legs, covering him with a sheet before pulling off his trousers and looking to see if he could see the baby's head. "Right now Ianto, after three I want you to push? Ok?" Jack instructed, "Fucking FINALLY!" Ianto called out, gripping Rhys hand tight, "I'msorryRhys, I'm sorry….about...earlier…didn't…meanit!" Ianto apologised as he squeezed his hand, "It's alright mate, I understand, just do what Jack says and push yeah?".

Ianto pushed on the count of three and felt some of the pain subside. Pushing felt good. But when Jack told him to stop he wanted to kill him, "I could kill you right now!" Ianto said gripping Gwen's hand with his free one, stopping her from mopping his brow. "Well that's a cheery thought" Jack said, not really listening to Ianto, he knew he was in pain and wanted to put him out of it as soon as he could. "Right push again, ready, 1…2…3". "Ahhhhh!" Ianto screamed gripping both Rhys and Gwen's hands until they both cursed quietly. "That's nothing to what I'm feeling!" Ianto shouted back at them. All he could do was shout. His body was in so much pain he just wanted to scream forever.

"CACHU!, I c-cant do this anymoreee, Jack…I can't…it hurts too much!" Ianto said with tears falling from his eyes, "Its ok Ianto, one more push and its over, come one, you can do it, do it for me, come on baby, be strong for me" Jack coaxed, he could see the baby's head and it wouldn't be long. Ianto took a deep breath and shouted whilst he pushed. Finally the baby was out and Ianto collapsed backwards, he didn't have the strength to look down, but he could tell something was wrong.

Jack wrapped the baby in a towel, cutting the umbilical chord and wiping away the bloody. The baby wasn't crying. "Jack?" Ianto sobbed, "Why isn't she crying?". Jack was silent, and so were everyone else. "Ja-ck?" Ianto's voice broke. He was exhausted and to make matters worse his baby wasn't crying, there was something wrong. "Jack? Is-is-is it…dead?" Ianto asked letting the tears fall from his eyes. Jack refused to give up on the child, blowing gently into its mouth and doing tiny chest compressions with his forefingers. He rubbed the child in the towel, generating heat, and then the baby cried. Ianto sighed, relieved. He bit back another wave of tears and watched as Jack kissed the baby's head.

"Our beautiful baby girl Ianto, she's so beautiful, she had your nose…look!" Jack said, passing Ianto little Lorelai and watching him cry all over again. "She's- she's, beautiful, she has your eyes Jack!" Ianto wailed again, holding the baby tighter. "I know" Jack said, "You did good Ianto, honey" he told him, going to join his partner in staring at their new addition to their little family. "I thought I lost you for a second" Ianto sobbed to the child, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" he asked the baby rhetorically. Jack laughed, "I'd listen to your dad if I were you, he can be very stubborn, even I'm scared of him". "Oi! Watch it" Ianto threatened, kissing his child on the head and playing with its little hands.

"Do you want to-?" Ianto asked Gwen and Rhys, handing the baby over and watching the tears fall from their eyes. "Of course we do!" Rhys said, stroking the baby's arms as Gwen held it close to her chest. "Have you thought of a name?" she asked, watching it play with he finger, "Lorelai" Jack told them. "Perfect" Rhys said, "That she is" Ianto told him matter-of-factly. "I dy garu di, Jack" Ianto told him, pulling him closer, "I love you too Ianto".

After that day Ianto and Jack's relationship had got stronger; If that was even possible. The child brought so much love and joy to them, and hope to Gwen and Rhys that it was over whelming. Ianto would often sit and wonder what it would have been like without Jack and Lorelai, and knew that he wouldn't be able to live without them. It was challenging jugeling a job and a child, but somehow they managed to do it, with a little help from Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys, even Ianto's sister Rhiannon pitched in. She wasn't told the whole story though. As far as she knew the baby was adopted. Sure it pained Ianto to say it, but the truth would be too hard to swallow. They watched her grow up before them and learnt her to protect herself. The decision of whether she should know about Torchwood was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Janto- Family Forever Part 2:**_

It had been a week since Ianto had brought baby Lorelai into the world. He was exhausted. He had so much on his mind, and juggling a job with parental duties had been hard, especially when he was on call twenty-four-seven and Jack depending on him for almost everything work and home based, was taking its toll.

Ianto was lying in bed with Jack's arms around him. He felt safe and protected, but it didn't stop him worrying about his child half the night. If it wasn't Lorelai waking him up to be fed or to be soothed, he would stay awake straining his ears to check that she was still there, still alive. Jack caught on to this after a while and tried to tell Ianto that he was overthinking it. But with a job like theirs anything could happen. That night Jack pulled Ianto in his arms and told him not to worry, that he would be there for him always. Ianto loved that side of Jack, one that hardly anyone got to see through the façade, and having a child made him more domesticated which made Ianto giggle. Jack and domesticity was an unusual pair.

Half way through the night when Ianto finally got to sleep Lorelai stated crying. "Here we go again.." Ianto mumbled, trying not to wake Jack as he crept out of bed; that man could sleep through a bomb he joked mainly to himself. When Jack felt the bed dip he immediately woke up, grabbing Ianto's arm and starling him. "Leave it, I'll go, you rest" Jack told him rubbing soothing circles on Ianto's hand, "I won't argue with that" Ianto smiled, letting Jack place a chaste kiss to his forehead before walking to the other side of the room where his child's cot was placed.

Jack picked little Lorelai up and began to rock he back and forth gently. "Shhh…its ok, Daddy's here…come on…that's it…be a good girl…go back to bedy-bise" Jack cooed softly, looking down at the beautiful little bundle that resembled them both so obviously. He kiss her small nose that was a splitting image of Ianto's cute button nose, and held her close to his chest, humming gently in order for her to go back to sleep, she was having none of it. "Stubborn, just like her father" Ianto whispered from behind Jack, it seemed he couldn't resist checking on her, his maternal feelings were powerful, just like the bond between him and Jack. "Shall I try?" Ianto asked, not wanting to dishearten Jack, but he had more experience than his partner as he spent most of his time with Lorelai while Jack was out fighting aliens. "Maybe she's teething?" Jack suggested, getting a raised eye-brow from Ianto. "Babies don't start teething till at least four to seven months" Ianto informed him, "God, it's like our a walking encyclopaedia of babies" Jack jested, wrapping his arms around Ianto from behind and sighing.

"Well if you bothered to read at least one of the pregnancy and baby books that Rhys brought us, then you might know these things" Ianto told him matter-of-factly , he was tired and Lorelai had a right set of lungs on her, "You don't need a book to tell you to look after a child, half of them are biased anyway, go with your gut is what I always say" Jack defended, "Huh, and where has that got you in the past, I'm glad one of us knows what they're doing" he reminded his partner, "Oh come on, we can't all be perfect like you" Jack bit back, he hated it when Ianto went all high and mighty over him. "You know I'm far from perfect Jack, I just like to be prepared is all…now go to bed, you've gotta get up early for work tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get" Ianto told him rocking the baby back and forth and it silenced. "And what about you? You look exhausted Yan, come on, get back to bed" he suggested, knowing that Ianto was looking paler by the day, and the bags that were forming under his eyes aged him. "I will in a minute, just wait for her to sleep and ill join you" Ianto told him smiling, "I love you" he called back as Jack got into bed. He felt bad. "Love you too baby" Jack told him before laying his head on the pillow and drifting off.

It wasn't long before Ianto made his way back to bed, cuddling up closer to Jack and an comforting arm being wrapped around him in return. He laid his head on Jack's bare chest and let his hand rub absent mended along his stomach, "You're a natural" Jack said softly, "Mmm" was all that Ianto could reply with, he was too tired to even form words, "Ill try and get a day off this week, spend some quality time with you and Lorelai, how that sound?" Jack said, he knew Ianto wanted one day of normalcy every once in a while, and Jack could see how exhausted his partner was. "That'd be great" Ianto said sleepily, smiling into Jack's chest and kissing it once before getting comfortable again. Jack brought his hand round to lace through Ianto's hair, knowing he found it calming and would be easier for him to fall asleep.

Jack waited until Ianto was properly asleep to sigh. He couldn't believe what had happened in only a few short weeks. He and Ianto had a beautiful baby girl and their relationship was getting stronger as an outcome. He laughed at the thought of becoming a family man, something he said he never wanted to do because of his immortality. He knew they would die around him when the time came and he couldn't deal with that fact, but something about Ianto made him want to forget that for as long as he could and have let Ianto do everything in his life that he possibly could without regrets. He told him he could leave Torchwood, that they'd be no downfall from it, but Ianto still did the odd filling and organising when he had the time which Jack told him off for doing.

When the morning came Jack got out of bed as silently as he could. He knew Ianto was a light sleeper and hated it when he woke him. Ianto wasn't a morning person, well, at least not until he got his coffee-fix. Jack poured some Starbucks Arabica beans into the cafeteria with some hot water and let it infuse whilst he had a shower, he knew Ianto liked to do the coffee, and that his was nowhere near as good as his partners, but he wanted Ianto to sleep in and rest, god knows he deserved it. Jack was in and out of the shower like a flash, Ianto had always timed him on his stopwatch so that he was never late, but today he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Ianto when he called out to him the first time.

"Come on Jack! Hurry up, your gunna be late!" Ianto called into the shower room. "Shit" Jack cursed, "There goes making Ianto breakfast in bed" he sighed, drying himself as fast as he could and walking back into the bedroom. "Oi! Don't even think about leaving wet footprints all over my carpet! Put a towel down or something" Ianto said sternly, bouncing baby Lorelai up and down in his arms. He had told Jack the same thing numerous times, and he still managed to forget. "Morning to you too" Jack smiled, catching the towel that Ianto had thrown in his direction and laid it out on the floor; not straight enough for Ianto, causing him to eye roll.

"Your clothes are on the bed, your lunch is on the side, and don't forget you've got that meeting with UNIT today…don't even think of skipping it, I don't want to have to explain and reschedule again, they're begging to hate us" Ianto informed him, walking towards the fridge in the kitchen and pouring some SMA gold baby milk power into one of Lorelai's bottles and adding some warm water to the mix. He tested it on is inner wrist before feeding it to the baby. He was told that breast feeding was the best way to go about giving your baby all the nutrition it needed, but his female organs were only in place for a week, and his boobs didn't grow. He guessed the Ratliffians had an alternative to breast feeding that he didn't know about.

"Is there anything you're not prepared for?" Jack asked, he knew Ianto was the most organised person he knew, but he was surprised that Ianto knew his day to day schedule off by heart and had everything ready for him before he went off to work. "Mmm, Gwen flirting with you again?" Ianto grumbled, he hated it when Gwen did that. "Something tells me she won't even try and do that now we have a child" Jack told him, "If you think something like a baby will stop Gwen from hitting on you, you've got another thing coming" Ianto told him, he knew she was jealous of him, but she had Rhys, he was a lovely man. "She won't try it, believe me, now we've got Rhys helping out she won't even look at me with those dopey eyes" Jack joked, trying to ease his partners worried. "I guess so" Ianto agreed, looking down at how much milk Lorelai had drunk.

"I don't get why she still thinks she has a chance with you? She can see were together, and we have a child now, poor Rhys is all I'm saying, he's a lovely man and all she's ever done is cheated on him" Ianto explained whilst placing the bottle down on the counter and placing a tea towel over his shoulder whilst he brought the baby into an upright position and started to pat her back. "'A lovely man' is there something you're not telling me?" Jack mocked; he knew that Rhys and Ianto were just friends. "What?, he is though, Gwen doesn't know how lucky she is" Ianto told Jack, defending his friend, "Well I know how lucky I am" Jack smiled, walking over to Ianto and his daughter; now fully dressed, minus the coat, and kissing them both on the head. "Did you hear that Lorelai, your daddies being soppy…yes he is…oh yes he is…isn't he baby?" Ianto cooed, getting a playful slap on the arse from Jack. "Cheeky bugger" he expressed.

Jack went back into the bedroom and opened the draw to get his Vortex Manipulator out, he sat on the bed to put it on whilst Ianto placed the baby in the Moses basket and went to retrieve Jack's coat from the stand by the door. "Come on then you, I'm not gunna take the wrap for you being late again, Gwen gave me an earache" Ianto pressed, "Oh tell her to shut up, that normally works for me" Jack suggested, "Yeah, its alright for you, you could run her over and shed say it was an accident, whereas if I did it, I wouldn't hear the last of it and she'd probably kill me!" Ianto told his partner, "She has it in for me, I swear" he retorted. Jack walked over to his daughter and picked her up in his arms, kissing her forehead and said "Don't listen to you mummy, she's just being hormonal". "Hey! That was uncalled for! I think you'll find I'm all man" Ianto said with a wink, picking off the last bit of flick off of Jack's coat and helping him on with it once he put Lorelai back down in the blanket.

Jack laughed, letting Ianto put his coat on and brush it down. He fiddled with the collar and smoothed the lapels down before looking Jack up and down. "There we go, now you look presentable" Ianto said, patting Jack's shoulder in order for him to get a move on, "Alright, alright, I'm going, anyone would think you want to get rid of me" Jack moaned, he hated going into work when he had a gorgeous man and beautiful baby at home which he could be spending his time with. "It's true, I'm bored of you already" Ianto mock sighed, "You here that Lori, you daddy is being nasty to your tad…yes he is…he thinks he's funny but he's being really, really childish isn't he baby?...oh yes" Jack cooed to the baby once more. "Says you, you're the biggest kid going" Ianto said giggling a little, "I'll take that as a compliment" Jack joked, "Take it any way you like" Ianto told him, "Oh I intend to" Jack said suggestively, quirking an eyebrow and kissing Ianto on the mouth. "Later, work now, go on" Ianto said pushing him towards the door, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Jack pouted.

Ianto backed Jack against the door, putting both arms out in front of him to lock his partner in. He pressed up against him, locking his lips around Jack's and claiming it for his own, Jack kissed back, probing his tongue into Ianto's mouth and wrapping his arms around his waist, one of them slowly making its way down to grip his arse. Ianto pulled away after a minute, adjusting his tie, which he still wore even though he barely left the house, and placed one final peck to Jack's lips. "That was one hell of a goodbye kiss" Jack said smirking, "Well I have to give you something to keep you going throughout the day, you know how much I miss you" Ianto said opening the door and pushing Jack out, "I miss you too, but if you need anything-" Jack started, being interrupted by Ianto, "I know, I know, call you" .

Jack smiled, pecked Ianto once more then turned to leave. "Hold on a second Mr. aren't you forgetting something?" Ianto asked, watching Jack make his way back to Ianto with a quizzical look on his face, "Ohhh" Jack said thinking he knew what Ianto was on about. He walked up to their daughter and said "Bye baby, daddy will see you later, behave yourself for you tad, yeah?". He leaned down and kissed Lorelai on the head and then turned to see Ianto standing near the door with a brown paper bag in his hands. "Your lunch" He told him. "What would I do without you? Eh?" Jack questioned, kissing Ianto once again and taking the lunch from him, "Oh I don't know, crash and burn?" Ianto joked watching Jack walk out the door, "Bye, love you!" Jack called back, "Love you more" Ianto chorused, knowing it made Jack smile.

Ianto sighed once again; he hated it when Jack went to work because he was left by himself. Of course he had little Lorelai to keep him company, but sometimes he wished he could just go into work to do a bit of filling or something. He brought it up with Jack before, telling him he could bring their daughter along, she would sleep through most of it anyway but Jack told him that he didn't want their kid in any danger what-so-ever, which made Ianto love him all the more.

Normally after he fed Lorelai she went back to sleep and he would clean around the house, then do a bit of organising of cutlery, pots and pans in size order, alphabetising the CDs and DVD's, just anything to keep him busy, but he'd done all that yesterday and there was nothing left to do. He sat and watched his daughter for a bit, just noticing how much she looked like him and Jack, shed break hearts one day. He laughed, walking over to the coffee that Jack tried to make this morning and pouring some into his cup, adding soy milk and vanilla syrup to his beverage and taking a sip. As much as he loved freshly made coffee, this wasn't that bad, even though Jack had made it, he thought it was sweet.

After draining the contents of the mug he collected Jack's half full mug that he left on the coffee table; on a coaster for once, and begun to wash up when Lorelai started to cry again. He dropped the sponge, dried his hands and tended to his child. He scoped her up in his arms and repeatedly kissed her head, "Hey, come on honey…what's the matter eh?...tell your daddy…oh baby, come on…shush now…that's good baby girl" He cooed, holding her closer to his heart because he read somewhere that it calmed them, but she continued to cry. He held his hand over her forehead and could feel that she was burning up. Instantly worry washed over him, was his baby sick? Had he done something wrong?. He panicked and called Jack, even though he was probably busy, but this was their daughter.

"Jack? Come on! Pick up for gods sake!" Ianto groaned impatiently, rocking their daughter back and forth in his arms. "Ianto! Hey! Not a good time I'm afraid-" Jack begun before Ianto cut him off talking a hundred miles an hour, "Shut up a minute, its Lorelai, she's burning up, and she won't stop crying, I don't know what to do Jack, what if she's ill?...oh great she's just been sick" Ianto said breathlessly, Jack could hear the worry In his voice, he sounded like he was close to tears. "It's ok Yan, babies get sick all the time, I'm sure it's not that bad, take her to the hospital and I'll get there as soon as I can ok?" Jack said calmly trying to diffuse the situation, "Ok, ok,…Jack?" Ianto said trying to calm himself down for the sake of their child, "I know Ianto, don't worry, just get to the hospital and drive safely, ok? I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you both" Jack said as calmly as he could. "Love you too, bye" Ianto said dropping the phone and gathering Lorelai's blankey and walking towards the door.

Meanwhile Jack was out trying to catch a rogue weevil. When Ianto had called him he had just came back to life, the weevil slashed him in his femoral arteries in his neck and he bled out, running after the alien as best he could whilst slipping in and out of consciousness. When the phone started to ring he cursed at the distraction, and how loud the sound was, but when he was Ianto's name he knew something was wrong. Ianto hated to disturb him at work and Jack knew that. But now he was trying to keep it together whilst tracking the blood drips that had left a trail from the weevil's claw. He wanted to go to the hospital with Ianto, to calm him and find out what was wrong with their daughter but he couldn't just abandon his job. With a weevil on the loose people would wind up dead and he couldn't have that on his conscious.

He followed the Weevil all the way to the edge of the grassland before it saw a man pitching a tent and decided it wanted to maul him. Jack ran as fast as he could, aiming his gun at the thing and shouting at it. He didn't want to shoot it, but if it would save this man's life he would do it. The weevil stopped and turned in the direction of the shouting, it growled at Jack, then lunged for him, he had no choice but to shoot it, but he couldn't get his arm up to aim the gun, the weevil was holding it down, he struggled with it again and with a knock the gun flew out of his reach. He finally found the strength to flip it over feeling something dig into his side as he did, he took the risk in finding out what it was encase it was a weapon. He quickly searched his pocket and found that it was ant-weevil spray, he smiled knowing that it was probably Ianto that had put it there.

He sprayed the weevil in the face with the chemical, getting the cuffs out from the back of his trousers and placing the bag over its head. He had done it. The man who was putting up the tent was looking at him intently, with eyes wide open, Jack had forgotten about him. "If only Ianto was here" he muttered to himself, it was better when they did these things together, but then he thought back to his man and child and felt sick to the stomach with worry. He knew their child was ill, and it was safe to say that Ianto wouldn't be taking it well. Jack took told the man to stay put, and said he had to check him over. The man didn't argue, he was speechless an just nodded. "I…uh…what was that?...wh-who are you?" he asked confused. "Nothing to worry about, just wait there, I'll be back" Jack said as sure of himself that he could be, that was usually Ianto's job and he did it well. Everything was reminding him of Ianto and it worried him all the more.

Jack put the weevil in the back of the SUV and fished out a retcon pill. He went back to the bloke and passed him the tablet telling him it was a pain killer even though the bloke only had a gash to his head, but took it anyway. He switched on his coms and called for Gwen, she picked up instantly, "Gwen, can you come down to Mewling Point? Ianto called saying Lorelai is ill and has taken her to the hospital, I'm really worried, I've put the Weevil in the back of the SUV its sedated and I've given the witness some retcon, if you could just come and finish up that would be great?" He asked, trying to keep a monotone voice, and not letting his worry slip through. "Yeah, sure, I'm leaving right now, go to Ianto and send my love, I hope Lorelai's ok" Gwen said back, knowing how attached Jack was to that kid. It wasn't long before Gwen arrived and took over, relieving Jack so he could make his way to the hospital.

While Jack was in the car that Gwen drove up, Ianto was in the hospital waiting room. He bounced his knee nervously as he looked back down at his child. The woman at reception was a bitch Ianto thought, he had explained the situation, voice sick with worry and all she told him to do was sit in the waiting room with his child and fill out some forms while they're waiting to get called in. He explained that his child was really sick, and needed immediate attention but she just repeated herself angering Ianto even more. By now he'd filled the forms in and looked up nervously every time a doctor or nurse passed by. He glanced at the clock every minute, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. _Where was Jack?. _

"Speak of the devil" Ianto mumbled as he saw the man in question running down the corridor with his military coat flapping in tow. He placed his hand down onto the desk and asked the woman where his partner and their daughter was, she looked through some papers when Jack heard Ianto call him name. "Don't worry, found him, thanks" Jack smiled running over to the worried looking man. "Why are you still here? Has she been seen yet?" Jack asked voice horse, "No Jack, they just told me to wait and fill out these fucking forms, what's that gunna do" Ianto spat back, clearly angry, "It's ok Yan, ill sort it" Jack said wrapping an arm around Ianto and kissing his forehead before looking down at their daughter; a old woman gave them a funny look and Ianto just glared at her. "It's no ok, look she's burning up, she's been sick and won't stop crying, I don't know what to do Jack, what if she's seriously ill and needs immediate attention, I don't know what to do?" Ianto said close to tears. "Come on, calm down, its gunna be ok, trust me, wait here" Jack said stroking Loralai's head.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Ianto called, "To sort things out" Jack told him walking up to the help desk. "Now you listen here, my partner and I are sick with worry, our baby daughter is really ill and we don't know what's wrong with her, I demand for someone to take a look at her now!" Jack told the woman straight. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait like everyone else" the woman informed him dully. Jack gave her an angry look and raised his hand, about to grab her when Ianto came up behind him and said "Jack, leave it, she's not worth it". Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair and bringing his family closer. "Look, were Torchwood and we demand that you get one of your doctors out here now to take a look at this sick child or you and the rest of your ignorant people will be fired, you got that?" Jack bargained, taking up his best authorities tone and flashing his badge. "Wait one moment sir" the woman behind the desk said whilst phoning someone.

It wasn't long before a female doctor came running out of the child unit, walking up to Jack and Ianto, "I'm doctor Gillespie, this must be Lorelai, come straight through" she said ushering them through the door. "Which one of you is the baby's father?" She asked politely, "We both are" Ianto answered quizzically, "Biologically speaking" She continued. Jack and Ianto shared and look and Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "Say you, we can't explain it any other way". "He is" Jack pointed out, "I'm sorry but what has this gotta do with anything, my child needs tending to and were here having a conversation about biology!" Ianto commented, clearly pissed off, "It's ok Yan" Jack smiled, turning to look at the doctor, Through here please" she showed him through to a small examination room at the end, she watched Ianto walk through with the baby and then stopped Jack "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait out here, only the baby's father can come through, rules and regulations." Jack was not in the mood for this so he just shoved on through anyway, "I'm not in the mood for this shit, were both the baby's parents, so we both should be allowed in, stop faffing about and look at our child" he retorted, she couldn't argue with that so she set to work.

Jack held Ianto close whilst the doctor examined their child. Ianto was biting his nails and Jack was muttering comforting thoughts into Ianto's ear. He could feel him shaking. "Why don't we wait outside? Huh? Give the doctor some room to work?" Jack asked Ianto softly, "No, I don't want to leave her" Ianto replied with his eyes fixated on the child, "You won't be leaving her, you'll just be outside the door, you could get some air" Jack suggested. "I don't want to ok, I'm not leaving her" Ianto told Jack sternly, "Ok, ok" Jack agreed, holding Ianto tighter and letting him rest his head on his chest.

After the doctor had completed her examination she turned to Ianto and Jack. "It's nothing too serious, just a bound of gastroenteritis, basically stomach flu, it's quite common in babies this age. I've given her an inoculation against flu's and viruses, but other than that just keep her hydrated, and if there's still no change in a couple of hours' time give her some ibuprofen, she can be fed as normal, if there's still no change after a week bring her back" she told them. Ianto listened intently, soaking up every bit of information he could. "So what caused it then?" Jack asked, whilst Ianto went and picked his child up in his arms, "Well the most common cause is contaminated water or dirty surfaces, other times its when a child has put excrement or dirt into their mouths" She began, "But Ianto is a cleanliness freak, I don't see how that could have happened?" Jack questioned. "Your child also could have come into contact with a baby suffering from the same bug, or some utensils that you use around your child could carry the bacteria" the doctor informed them.

"I told you it was a bad idea to use my sister's baby bottles, I know she said they were knew although I doubted it, but I swear I sterilised them properly" Ianto explained, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Sometimes one little bacterium is all it takes to multiply and cause illness" Doctor Gillespie muttered. "Mmm, ok, well thank you Doctor, sorry about earlier" Jack apologised, "Its fine, you were worried about your child, anyone would be, but I could lose my job if I don't stick to rules and regulations, that doesn't mean I agree with them though" She smiled, putting her stethoscope back around her neck and opening the door for them. "Thanks again" Ianto said as they walked out of the room, she smiled and said goodbye.

"So basically I was over-reacting? Is that what you're saying?" Ianto asked once they were back in the car. Jack offered to strap little Lorelai in the baby car seat, whilst Ianto started the engine. "That's not what I said, this is still serious, our baby is ill, I'm just saying that you worry too much, sometimes it helps to stay calm" Jack went on, clipping the final strap around Lorelai and kissing her head, she was already drifting back off to sleep. "Calm! How can I stay calm when I know my child is in pain, and I can't do nothing to help her, I felt useless Jack" Ianto told him annoyed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want you stressing about it is all, I don't want you ill as well" Jack told him softly, "I know you meant well, I just, well you know…" Ianto told him starting the engine.

"Worry about everything, yes I know" Jack added smiling, "Shut it you" Ianto told him as Jack closed the door at the back of the car and got in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from work" Ianto told him whilst putting on his seatbelt, "Don't be, I was as worried about Lorelai as you were, I just tried not to show it" Jack smiled, looking at Ianto and kissing him softly on the lips, "You did enough worrying for the both of us". "So do you want me to drop you back at the hub?" Ianto asked Jack, reversing out of the car park, "Nope, I'm coming home with the both of you, Gwen and Rhys can manage the rest of the day without me, nothing much is happening and if it does I'll get the notification" Jack told him, happy that he got to spend the rest of the day with his family.

"You don't have to you know? You can go back into work, its fine" Ianto said knowing Jack hated missing work, but then again he hated leaving the house without his partner and daughter. "Nope, I'm taking the rest of the day off and that's final, I don't spend nearly enough time with you guys" Jack said placing his hand on Ianto's knee and looking in the back seat to check on his daughter. "Do you hear that Lori, your daddies coming home with us, you know what that means don't ya? More mess for you Tad to clean up" Ianto called back to her softly, "Hey! I'm not messy" Jack defended, "Huh, not half, your twice as messy as your daughter, and she's a baby!" Ianto told him, "I'll make it up to you" Jack smirked, watching Ianto quirk an eyebrow, "I look forward to it" Ianto smiled back.

When they got home Jack offered to carry Lorelai, which Ianto agreed to suspiciously. "What's with you helping me all of a sudden?" Ianto asked curiously, "I always help you, just not as much as I should" Jack told him tickling his daughter's cheek and then rubbing his forefinger along her hand, which she gripped. Ianto gave him his Whats-the-real-reason look and Jack shrugged, "Today, it just brought everything in prospective is all" Jack told Ianto, pecking him on the lips and holding the apartment door open for him, regardless of the fact that he was actually carrying the child. "I know what you mean, the little one scared the shit outta me today" Ianto admitted blushing slightly, "Same here, she's such a drama queen!" Jack joked, "You're telling me!" Ianto agreed.

Jack got Lorelai out of the baby carrier and placed her in the cot whilst he took of his coat and handed it to Ianto to hang up. _Old habits die hard _he thought as he slumped down on the sofa. After hanging up Jack's coat and inspecting it thoroughly, just encase it needed a trip to the dry cleaners or to be sewn up, Ianto went to join Jack on the sofa. Ianto saw Jack still had his boots on even though his feet were on the sofa, "Jack! What have I told you about taking your shoes off before you come in the living room! Get your feet down! Come on!" Ianto nagged, swatting at Jack's feet and making him laugh. "But I'm too tired to take them off" Jack whined, watching Ianto bend down to take them off for him. "Thanks my love" Jack said tipping his head back, "This is the last time, you need to learn to bloody well do it yourself, and do you know how hard it is to get mud off of this sofa?" Ianto grumbled, taking Jack's boots over to the window where he knocked the boots together, trying to get the mud off, then he took them oer to the sink where he washed them down and polished them.

"You know, you don't need to do that every day Yan, they just get muddy again" Jack told him, "Yes I know, but we can't have the captain walking around with dirty boots now can we? Especially at the hub where I'm not there to clean up" Ianto mentioned, "The answers no" Jack told him straight, "What?" Ianto went on, trying to sound oblivious, "I said no, it's too early for you to come back to work, and I know how you feel about leaving the little one with a nanny" Jack explained, "Too right, if someone's gunna look after my kid, they can't be a total stranger and they need to have the right qualifications for the job, no way am i letting a stranger anywhere near Lorelai" Ianto expressed his disgust. "I know, you've told me a hundred times" Jack deadpanned, "Well, it's gotta go into that thick skull of yours somehow" Ianto smirked, "I'll get you back for that" Jack smirked, "Will you now?" Ianto said walking towards Jack.

Jack got up from the sofa and crossed the threshold until he was blocking Ianto against one of the kitchen counters. "I'm gunna kill you with kindness" Jack replied huskily, draping a hand down Ianto's thigh, Ianto watched as Jack's hand travelled towards his groin. "Oooh sounds terrifying, shivers down my spine" Ianto joked, whispering it in Jack's ear as he felt his hot breath on his neck. "Well you don't look scared" Jack smirked, moving his body closer to Ianto so that not even air could get between them, "Maybe your losing your touch?" Ianto snorted, "Never!" Jack said engulfing Ianto's mouth with his own, feeling him open up for him to slip in his tongue, running it along the roof of Ianto's mouth before Ianto sucked on it greedily. Jack moaned, running his hands down Ianto's body whilst Ianto rubbed against him in dire need for friction.

Jack gently pressed his knee against Ianto's groin, moving it slightly so that Ianto would spread his legs, and Jack could press his leg between them. Both their hips bucked as they felt each other's hardened length against their thigh. Jack lifted Ianto up onto the counter and started to undo his shirt buttons, trailing kisses down his neck whilst doing so. Ianto reached down towards Jack's trousers, unzipping them and rubbing his thumb along his hip just underneath the waistband of his pants. Jack gasped into Ianto's mouth at the contact. Ianto smirked, dipping his hand in Jack's pants to seek out his member and pump it slowly, teasing the head with his thumb and trailing his fingers along the underside.

Jack finally got Ianto's shirt off, he went to work sucking and grazing his teeth along Ianto's nipples when the baby started to cry. Both men groaned in unison, they hardly had time for sex now that they had to look after the baby, and with the addition of Jack working constantly they never had any time for themselves. Jack touched his head against Ianto's, "She's got great timing, I think she got that from you" Jack jested, leaning in to kiss Ianto again before zipping up his trousers and helping Ianto down from the counter. Ianto washed his hands, being as cautious as he could now he knew his baby was ill, and went to go check on her.

"You get in bed, I want you naked by the time I get there" Ianto instructed making Jack's eyes dilate with lust, "Sir, yes sir" Jack saluted, rushing over to the bed to take his clothes off whilst Ianto tended to the baby. "And put them in the washing basket, they're not gunna get washed if you leave them lying around!" Ianto told Jack, knowing what he was like.

Ianto couldn't help but 'Ahw' when he saw little Lorelai, she was red from crying and had snot dripping from her nose, but as soon as Ianto picked her up she quietened down and started to blow bubbles. "That a girl" Ianto said grabbing a soft tissue and wiping away the snot and dribble from her face, "All clean now" he chorused kissing her forehead. As he did he smelt something horrible and knew what she had done. "Eww, you did a poop didn't you, ewwww" Ianto said rubbing his nose against hers, she giggled like she was mocking him, "Let's get your dad to clean you up shall we?…shall we?...shall we get your daddy to wipe your smelly bum-bum?" Ianto cooed, looking over at Jack and smirking.

"Jaaaaack?" Ianto called seeing a naked Jack waiting for Ianto on their bed. "Yes my sexy Welshman?" Jack called back, "Lorelai's nappy needs changing, and it's your turn" Ianto told him in the tone of voice that Jack knew not to argue with, "What do it get out of it?" Jack asked, too horny for distractions, "Well think about it, the quicker she's sorted, the quicker we can get back to what we were doing" Ianto winked, seeing Jack laugh. "Hand her over then" he sighed knowing Ianto was right, "Love you" Ianto smiled, getting undressed, "You use that to get away with everything don't ya?" Jack asked whilst taking his daughter on the old coffee table that they used as a baby changing unit, "What can I say? I have my ways" Ianto said trying not to giggle.

Jack placed her gently on the table and looked down at her, "Let's get you cleaned up squirt, so daddy and your Tad can have some sexy time" Ianto told the baby, the baby giggled and looked up at Jack with wide eyes, "I hope you're not teaching her bad words Jack, 'cos they'll be hell to pay if you are" Ianto called from the bedroom, "How could you even think that!" Jack said patronizingly, "I know what you're like Harkness" Ianto called back making Jack smile. "That you do".

Jack pulled down the nappy and nearly gagged, "Aren't you a messy pup eh?" Jack said to the baby as he rolled the nappy up and put it in the bin. He wiped her little bottom and placed some power on her before putting on a clean nappy. "There ya go honey-bee, all clean" Jack said kissing her on the head and quickly going to wash his hands. He came back and scoped her up in his arms, supporting her head and jumping her up and down gently. As he walked back into the bedroom his eyes wandered over Ianto's body as he sat waiting for his lover to return. He placed little Lorelai into her crib and kissed her goodnight. "Night love" He said before making his way over to Ianto.

It wasn't long before Jack had Ianto pinned down on his back, and kissing him ferociously that Lorelai decided she wanted attention again. "For fuck sake!" Jack complained hitting the bed with his fist "Cock blocked again!". "I'll go, be right back" Ianto said kissing Jack and urging him to get off him. "You know I read this study that babies learn discipline by the parent not tending to them every time they cry, that way they quieten down by themselves because they know they are doing wrong" Jack said matter-of-factly, "Well they're wrong, if my baby needs me, I'm going to her and that's it, shell only cry more otherwise" Ianto told him straight, "Alright it was only a suggestion" Jack said quieter, "I know baby, but I can't just leave her crying, I feel bad because she calling out for me in her own little way" Ianto told Jack whilst walking over to her and shushing her.

"You're a good parent" Jack told him as he watched him from afar. "So are you" Ianto told him, bringing the baby over to sit with them, "Hold her for a second will you, I think she's hungry" Ianto told Jack, handing the baby over lightly. Ianto went out of the room completely naked, "Nice arse" Jack said admiring Ianto's body whilst rocking the baby in his arms, "Watch your language there's children about" Ianto joked, slapping his arse in full view of Jack before going into the kitchen cupboard to get a jar of baby food and its spoon and bib. When he got back Jack was simulating an aeroplane for little Lorelai, "Don't you think she's a bit young for that?" Ianto asked, "Naw their never too young to go on one of the captains flights! Maybe I'll take her up in a real plane someday" Jack told his partner, "No you won't, too many alien terrorists about" Ianto informed him, "She'll be safe with me".

Ianto sat on the bed next to Jack, placing the bib around his child's neck and opening the jar of baby food, putting a small amount on the spoon and guiding it to her mouth. "Here let me" Jack said switching with Ianto, "Here comes the aeroplane, neowwwwwwww" Jack sounded as he brought the spoon to her lips, "You do realise she's a girl right?", "You people and your stereotypes, girls can like planes you know" Jack told him shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah I know, but she isn't going near one, too much male attention, she's gunna be our little nun" Ianto joked, "Good luck with that" Jack laughed.

After feeding her they both kissed her good night and placed her back in her cot for the umpteenth time in the day. Both Jack and Ianto got into bed, both too exhausted to carry on from where they left off so they decided against it and tried to get some sleep; well as much as they could get with a baby in the room. Jack brought Ianto closer to him, and they intertwined legs as Jack spooned into Ianto's back. He pressed a small kiss on Ianto's shoulder and said, "You know I love you right"?, "You've told me a few times" Ianto joked, turning around and bringing their mouths together. Jack held Ianto tight and they fell asleep like that. Neither one of them caring that they were hot, and sticking to each other because of the heat, they felt safe knowing the other one was next to them, touching one another was a constant reminder that they were there.


End file.
